


New Roads Trilogy - Book No. 1 - An Almost Perfect Deal

by bornforwar_archivist



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Episode: s05e14 Amphipolis under Siege, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10208594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by Claudia-JanetThis is the 1st book out of three. It's a "what-if-story" which starts in the middle of 'Amphipolis Under Siege'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rated: PG-13
> 
> Sex: Not in this book, but if you consider kissing as a part of sex, than yes.
> 
> Violence: This is a fictive story about Xena, Ares, etc. The story is as violent as the TV-episodes. If those were violating any laws in your country or are not allowed due to its content, please leave this page NOW!
> 
> Subtext: I beg you pardon? The world is complicated enough, why should I make it more complicated. You will find those stories on other web pages!
> 
> Acknowledgements:
> 
> A big hug and a thank you to "Stevie" Stefan in Kansas for taping X: WP in the U.S. to reduce my waiting time to zero. Keep on dancing cowboy!
> 
> A big hug and an extra special thank you to Delenn – my beta-reader- goddess – for her help and support to get my first story out of the closet. Not to mention the honor to be on her web page and of course that she used her spell checker!!! Thanks for waiting and anticipating...
> 
> And last, but never ever least an extra big hug and an extra special thank you to Nico(la): For your endless efforts to help me to survive the university, to get my term papers fixed on time, to overcome bad boy and bad taste attacks as well as your support to overcome the *uck*ing end of X: WP! Let's keep our fingers crossed, we will pass/survive the Middle English Test in February.
> 
> Summary: This is the first book out of three. It is a 'what-if-story’, which starts in the middle of 'Amphipolis under Siege'.
> 
> The name of the story is 'An almost perfect deal' and takes you back to a time when a small city in ancient Greece was heavily under bombardment by elite troops and archers of a goddess called Athena.

EPILOGUE   
  
  
  
Zeus has died in a battle with Hercules and Hera has disappeared. Xena has given birth to a girl called Eve. This marks the beginning of the Twilight of the Ancient Greek Gods and the hunting of Xena, Eve, Gabrielle and Joxer. With a lot of luck the four have managed to arrive safely in Xena's hometown Amphipolis to meet Cyrene, Xena's mother.   
  
But Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, Honorable Warfare and Weaving has planned this trap beforehand in order to finally get Eve in her hands and kill her. The well-trained armies of the goddess are attacking the city and putting the young mother and her friends under pressure to hand over the most wanted child.   
  
While Gabrielle and Joxer are desperately trying to defend Amphipolis with an army of inexperienced villagers, Xena is forced to meet one of her greatest enemies: Ares, the God of War, once offered to protect Eve if Xena rejoins him in a slightly different union. Is the offer still good?   
  
In the Amphipolitan Temple of War Xena is trying to seduce the War God to help her against his hated half-sister. While the couple is moshing on a couch an explosion interrupts them. The hole reveals the kissing two warriors to Xena's mother Cyrene and her baby daughter Eve, who enter the temple immediately...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
An Almost Perfect Deal   
  
In a puff of pink smoke, Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love appeared in the Temple of War in Amphipolis. Her mouth curved up into a big, wicked smile as she saw Xena and Ares on the couch. Xena was still sitting on top of Ares. 'Hello, Lovebirds! I don't want to interrupt you, but Uncle Hades and his army are on their way to Amphipolis.' Xena cursed slightly as she stared into Aphrodite's smiling face. The situation was getting worse and worse. The inhabitants of Amphipolis already had great difficulties to stop Athena and her troops to take over. 'Then I guess we have a bigger problem to solve now, Xena!' Ares answered. Cyrene glazed over to her daughter with blind panic. She protected her granddaughter’s face with her left hand, 'Xena, what will you do now?' Xena looked over to her mother. 'I will get dressed, Mum'. She rose gracefully to her feet. Ares sat up and leaned back on the couch. His brown eyes trailed lasciviously over Xena's back. Aphrodite started to grin triumphantly; finally she succeeded in this open case.   
  
Cyrene had followed her daughter, still covering Eve's eyes as she passed Ares on the couch. Suddenly they heard another pop and Cupid, the God of Love appeared. Xena rolled her eyes, another Olympian to get on her nerves. Though Aphrodite was delighted to see her son. 'Cupie, sweetie you will not believe what happened finally,' she joyfully announced to him. Cupid looked over to Ares and followed his look with his eyes to Xena's attempts to find her clothes. 'I think I have a glimpse of an idea, Mum.’ he answered, ‘but please tell me all the details!' Aphrodite and Cupid shared a conspiratorial grin. Ares gave both of his relatives a narrow look, aware of what they were up to and shook his head. This was getting more and more bizarre with every minute passing by. It had been embarrassing enough to be discovered by Cyrene and Xena's baby, but now it was changing into some sort of family business. He stood up to avoid further questions by his curious relatives. He stepped on one of Xena's gauntlets and picked it up. Ares gazed at it trying to get an idea of what to do now, because he had to do something or the situation would slip out of his hands. And Ares would never ever let Xena slip out of his hands again.   
  
The Warrior Princess was still searching for some of her armor. Her mother, Cyrene, followed her. 'Xena, you have to stop these attacks. We cannot keep up with those well-trained soldiers. A quarter of the city has already been destroyed. Xena, are you listening to me?' Xena turned around while Ares handed over her gauntlet to her. 'Yes. I know, Mum. Please relax; I'm not some naughty teenager. I will deal with Athena as soon as...' A loud crack from the temple roof interrupted her. They all looked up to the ceiling. Ares frowned, 'Guess my dear sister Athena has started to catapult dead cows.' Xena shook her head. 'That's so typical of your sister. Everything always strictly by the book!' Cyrene nervously looked from Xena to Ares and back. She was not used to these bombardments, war procedures and games like her daughter and the War God, so she was getting even more afraid than before.   
  
Meanwhile Cupid had picked up Ares' vest and sword. He walked over to the War God and handed him his things with a big smile. Ares grabbed them without any comment. Another cracking sound from the roof interrupted his thoughts. So all their heads rushed up again to the ceiling of the hall. The War God cried out furiously, ‘She will pay for that! How dare she destroy my temple?' It was obvious that he was getting angry, but it was not clear what annoyed him more, the fact that his sister was about to demolish his temple or that the situation was starting to work out differently. 'Calm down, big brother. She will not listen to you, no matter what you tell her!' Aphrodite interrupted him. 'Father died, Hera disappeared and Athena is leading us now, she will not pay attention to you. She never did!'   
  
Xena gave Ares a side-glance, 'How bad for you, Ares. Still only second in line!' His head rushed in her direction. Xena knew her comment was below the belt, but quite frankly, she did not give a thing. 'Don't worry.' He snapped back, 'Just a matter of time until my mother returns. It's not really over, Xena!' She had to smile and returned 'Is that before or after Tartarus freezes over?' Ares was as stubborn as usual. 'Very funny!' Xena yawned. 'Come on you anarchistic War God, let's face facts: Your sister Athena bumped you out off the race for the lead of Mount Olympus!' Ares cleared his throat. It was obvious that he was not prepared to give up his pet subject that easily. 'They are right, Ares. You know how spiffy Athena can be!' Cupid joined Aphrodite's and Xena's argumentation. Ares turned in Cupid's direction. 'I said it's not over, Cupid!' he barked. Cupid was forced to nod to avoid an even harsher comment. Ares turned around, his look followed Xena. 'But that reminds me of something. By the way Xena, you and I still have a deal to talk about. Or have we reached an agreement?' Xena closed a strap of her leather dress. She blushed a little and looked up. 'No, we haven't. I will solve this my way!' 'Really, will you?' Ares asked with a grim look. But before Xena could answer him, her mother took her chin in her hand, pulled it into her direction and gave her searching look. 'What's he talking about? What deal?' Now they were all looking at Xena, who pushed her mother's hand softly away. 'Nothing, Mum,' she replied, 'it's not important. So stop fussing about it!' 'Really, nothing important, Xena?' Cyrene handed the baby over to her daughter. She stood resolutely in Xena's way and folded her arms over her chest. 'Must have been important enough to sit almost naked on his lap!' Xena's mouth flapped wide open and her eyebrows almost migrated to her hairline. While Cyrene's head pointed in Ares' direction, who burst out into laughter, 'I think I am going to like your mother's wicked side more and more, Xena!' unable to hide his amusement about the verbal fight of two women. Xena shot an angry look at him, finding his sense of humor more than just ill-placed. ‘I am glad you are enjoying yourself, Idiot!', she barked in his direction and followed her mother. 'Mum, it was really nothing. Just an occasional fall back.' Cyrene stopped, 'Oh, is it that what you call it today?' she snapped back. Xena was speechless, her cheeks were burning now. She was angry and confused at the same time. Her eyes followed her mother who had started to walk around in the hall and loudly discussed her daughters failures in connection with Ares. 'She always had a weak spot for him. I know it the minute I saw him...' She went on to walk around and Xena got even more confused about her mother's behavior. 'Dealing with him means asking for trouble!' 'No, no Cyrene!' Much to Xena's dismay Aphrodite joined Cyrene's public brainstorming. 'She would make an ideal partner for him!' 'That's right!' Cupid supported his mother. 'The two should be together, they are like two side of a dinar!' Much to Xena's embarrassment Cyrene seemed to be delighted to have this opportunity to discuss Xena's weaknesses for Ares with others. 'But he did all those cruel things to her!' Cyrene lamented bitterly. But even this knowledge did not stop her from arguing with the two Love Gods about the pros and cons of a relationship between Xena and Ares.   
  
It was evident that Xena could not stop her mother, but she was fed up with the situation and decided to go back to Gabrielle. It was a hopeless situation and it would be better for her to leave the save temple with Eve. The baby, wildly bouncing on her arms, needed to be fed and Xena was definitely not prepared to breastfeed her child in the middle of this chaos. She took her chakram and sword from a table nearby while her mother was still arguing with Aphrodite and Cupid. Ares watched them from a safe distance. Meanwhile he was as worked up as Xena by all these pros and cons. Aphrodite's argumentation was getting more and more irritating. Her weak attempts to assist her older brother. The solidarity his relatives showed to defend Ares position did not work at all. This loud and vivid discussion between Cyrene and the love gods was the perfect opportunity for Xena to leave this place without causing too much commotion. From the corner of her right eye Xena saw of Ares' leather pants. She moved Eve from her right arm to her left and caressed softly her daughter's hair to ensure that the baby calmed down. 'Okay, Evie time to go!' She whispered, turned around and headed quickly towards the heavy doors of the entrance. Xena had almost reached them when Ares reached them. 'Warrior Princess on the run?' he asked to stop her. Angrily Xena turned around even this plan did not work out. 'What do you want?' She asked him. 'I think the question should be where are you going?' The War God asked her in return. Xena's eyes grew larger as she saw the serious expression on his face. 'None of your business!' She hissed back in a whisper and shook of his hand from her shoulder. Ares sighed but before he could answer they both heard a loud explosion behind them. They both spun around and looked into the direction of the sound. Another huge hole appeared in the outer wall of the temple. Xena heard Ares cursing wildly as he ran over to the place where Aphrodite, Cyrene and Cupid had been standing. She was not able to see one of them in the huge dust cloud that filled the air. 'Mum?' Xena cried out and followed Ares with Eve on her arms. She saw that Ares helped his sister to stand up and that Cupid was still lying behind her totally covered with dirt. 'Mum?' Xena tried a second time, this time a little louder than before. Suddenly they all heard somebody coughing behind Cupid. Xena relaxed as she saw her mother trying to stand up. Carefully Xena jumped over the rubble and examined Cyrene. 'Are you alright, Mum?' She asked her anxiously. Instead of an answer Cyrene nodded and tried to clean her dress. 'Guess so, yes.' She mumbled to Xena. 'This is not a very safe place if you ask me, Xena!' Cyrene stated reproachfully in Ares direction. The War God wheeled around and looked angrily at her. 'What do you mean by that? I did not start this bombardment, it's Athena's party, Cyrene!' He cried out and waved wildly with his hands. 'What caused that?' Cupid asked Ares to turn him away from Xena's mother. 'I don't know, probably Greek Fire!' He stated and passed Cyrene to join Xena who was examining the hole in the wall. 'Then Illainus is not far away!' The Warrior Princess added dryly. 'Xena, where is that sound coming from?' Cyrene demanded from her daughter. Xena frowned and listened attentively. One could hear the screams of the people running through the streets of Amphipolis. 'There it is again!' Aphrodite and Cyrene cried out together. 'Catapults!' Ares explained. That's the sound of huge war catapults!' Cyrene's eyes grew larger and she moved closer to her daughter. 'Oh, Xena what can you do to stop that?' She took her granddaughter back and looked around helplessly.   
  
Cupid was still trying to get the dust out of his feathers. 'Pooh, that was very close! Maybe it's better we leave, Mother!' But Aphrodite shook her head in denial. 'Coward, I can't leave now!' She looked over to Xena and Ares. 'I'm that close!' Cupid was shocked. 'But, Mum, war is really not our business!' The Goddess of Love curved her lips in disapproval. 'Cupid you will never be as good as me, I have to stay! They need me!' Saying that she left her son and walked over to Xena, Cyrene and Ares. 'Well, Killer Babe, maybe you should reconsider Ares' deal! Seems to be a much better alternative than this!' Aphrodite pointed through the hole in the outer wall. 'There is no way I will do so,' Xena retorted dryly. 'The offer was not fair. You mentioned an alternative, Aphrodite. Well give me one I can accept without losing completely what is dear to me!' She looked over to the Goddess of Love, who seemed to lose ground due Xena's reply. 'Look, I really appreciate your interest in me, but his offer is not a balanced one. All the pros for him, only the cons for me!' 'Well, then you should revise it!' Cupid cut in to support his mother. What a hopeless case, the Warrior Princess thought, they are the Gods of Love; they would never give up, no matter what she told them. 'I don't plan to do so,' Xena snorted in rage in his direction. 'I really have no intention of doing such a thing. This deal is so typical of his ruthlessness!' 'But what is the deal?' Cyrene, Aphrodite and Cupid echoed together. Xena looked over to them. 'Mother, I am not going to waste more time on this topic!' Xena angrily snapped in Cyrene's direction gently ignoring Cupid and Aphrodite. Just in that minute they all heard another strange sound from the roof of the temple. ' Why not? It does not seem like there are so many alternatives left.' Cyrene snapped back and Aphrodite nodded approvingly. Xena cursed as she saw Ares grinning face. 'Okay, Mum! He informed me that if I will give him a child of his own, he would fight beside me!' Xena paused. 'Heh, that's not all I said!' Ares cut in loudly and they all turned in his direction. 'And what is missing?' Cupid asked him. 'I said that I will not harm Eve and that she can trust me!' Xena rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. But before she could say anything, Cyrene asked, 'That's it? That's all?' as she took Eve back. Ares shrugged with his shoulders. 'More or less...' he ventured to say.   
  
'Come on, Lover Boy,' Aphrodite said disapprovingly to Ares, 'You can do better!' The God of War was amused by his sister's attempts to support him. He shook his head and said, 'Good point, sister! I think you are right! And to show you all that I'm more than willing to help the two – hmmm let me see how I can improve the deal.' He made a pause and they all silently watched him. 'So, Xena, if you cannot agree to the old deal than I will modify my offer a bit!' He kneeled down in front of the Warrior Princess and stretched his hands up to her. All the others still looked into their direction. Xena jumped a little, her eyebrows raised and she instinctively held up her right hand to stop him. 'Are you crazy? Get up!' She snarled angrily. Aphrodite appeared between them and interfered 'Would it really be so hard for you to hear what he has to say, Xena?' The Warrior Princess rolled her eyes. 'Hard? No – more a waste of time!' But Ares ignored her bitter words and continued to smile as Aphrodite moved aside. 'The more I tried to get you out of my mind, my world or my life, the more you forced your way back into it!' The two glared silently at each other for a few seconds, until Xena turned away from him. But even that did not stop Ares from saying, 'We have always been special and I agree with my sister, it's really time to have a major change.' Ares cleared his throat and raised his voice. 'Okay, how about this, Xena? Will you be my wife? Will you marry me without any demands from my side?' Xena swung around; her aqua blue eyes wide open as she looked at Ares, who still rested in front of her on bend knees. The mere look of incredulity on her face was enough to predict what would happen. 'I really don't have time for one of your stupid little games, Ares!' As the previous opinions about him had rankled Ares a bit, it became harder for him not to lose his temper. 'Heh, it's a serious suggestion!' Xena threw a look of intense suspicion, mingled with exasperation into his direction. 'If that's serious one, Ares, I don't want to know what a flippant one could sound like!' Xena was not in her best mood, Ares could understand that. He also understood that she had difficulties in believing him that this proposal was honest. Yes, he even understood that she despised him for the things he had done to her, but now he really wanted to help her. 'Okay, Xena, what do you want from me? I'm already on my knees because I cannot get you out of my mind nor out of my heart. I've done some things in my past that I regret and that I want to make up to you. What's so difficult in understanding that?' It took Xena a moment to stomach this new surprise.   
  
Aphrodite immediately took advantage of this. 'Whoa, Xena! Now you have an offer you cannot refuse!' Aphrodite cut in. 'Groovy, it's a love thing!' She piped up and clapped her hands. It was obvious that she was very happy. She was happy that Ares finally had expressed his true feelings for the Warrior Princess. 'That was sooo romantic, Ares. But I've to admit your timing is definitely off!' Cupid supported his mother's point of view. 'Everything without one of my arrows, a miracle! That's music to my ears!' One could see that he was as pleased as his mother due to this turn of events. Overwhelmed with relief, Cyrene locked her arms around Xena. Released her and gently took Eve's face between her hands to stroke softly over her granddaughter's chin. Her eyes seem to fill with tears and Xena was afraid her mother would start to cry. 'Mum, it's all right!' She tried to comfort her. Cyrene's immediately shot up to face her daughter. 'You will reject his offer and die?' She sadly asked her. Mortified, Xena's eyes grew larger. 'I – ' Cyrene started again aware of the surveying looks of the gods. 'Yes?' Xena prompted to find out what her mother wanted to say. 'I don't know what to say or do, Xena!' She admitted to her daughter. 'This – ' Cyrene pointed in Ares' direction, 'this new offer is really a surprise!' She said wryly-avoiding Xena's curious look at her. 'Don't bother, Mother!' Xena hesitated because she could feel that Cyrene was hiding something because there was a look of despair in her eyes. 'Mum, what's wrong?' She asked Cyrene pulling her back to face her directly. 'Xena would you consider marrying him if I asked you to?' Xena gasped upon this question. 'Mum, I – ' She was speechless. Cyrene smiled desperately. 'Well, after all he is a god. You could do worse than that!' Xena angrily rolled her eyes. 'Really, Mother?' Maybe doing this without Gabrielle has not been such a great idea after all. As usual her mother was really not a great help, especially not in this particular case.   
  
Xena's eyes moved back to Ares who was still kneeling on the floor in front of her. She was sure that he heard every word her mother had said and enjoyed the whole situation. Somehow all that did not tempt him to take advantage of it. The helpless anger festered inside of Xena she was not pleased about this change. 'As I already told you, Xena. If you marry me, we will raise Eve together. I will be a father to her and she will be my daughter!' Ares informed her as they exchanged glances. He paused awaiting her response. 'Sounds too good be true, Ares!' Xena answered dryly. 'Don't expect me to buy this performance!' Ares looked darkly at her and got up. 'Of course not,' he said with a bitter laughter. 'But why don't you tell us your conditions, Xena?' The Warrior Princess suppressed her frustration. 'Ares, I – ' She was interrupted by a loud crack on the temple roof. Dust poured down on them as they looked up. 'They improved their hit rate, the dead cows fly closer now!' Cupid interrupted the general speechlessness. 'Very funny, Cupid!' Ares voice cracked like a whiplash through the hall and the young godling moved out off his sight.   
  
Cyrene took Eve back and started to walk around, talking to herself about the pros and cons of such a marriage arrangement. Xena was completely confused. Everybody seem to lose control the longer they stayed in this temple. Aphrodite rushed over to her mother to join her. Xena shook her head as she heard her mother say. 'He is taller than her and can stand her punches. But, of course, Xena has to change her future!' Xena got even more confused about her mother's behavior. 'She will become a relative of us!' Aphrodite tried to cheer Cyrene up. 'Think about her influence on Mount Olympus as the wife of the God of War!' She painted a rosy picture of Xena's future. Straightening abruptly from his stance near Xena, Cupid asked. 'Have you ever considered the possibility that you might be in love with him?' He pointed in Ares direction. Pictures of the past fights flashed through Xena's mind. She shook her head to stop it and screamed 'No, Cupid I never was. And I do not plan to be in the future.' Unable to stand his argument any longer. All of Xena's anguish and confusion exploded in a fury that was directed at everybody in the hall.   
  
Eve seemed to hate this loud discussion at all. She was afraid of all these voices and noises so she started to cry. Xena shrieked, what had she been doing. Her daughter started to cry because she lost her temper. 'Hush, Eve, hush. It's alright, nobody is going to harm you. Hushsh!' Unfortunately, Eve did not agree with her mother and went on crying! Xena started to walk around and patted the baby's back. 'Hush, Eve, hush it's fine!' Ares got on his feet and followed Xena. She nearly bumped into him as she turned around to walk back. 'Ares, what...?' Xena asked totally surprised and widened her eyes as he took her daughter from her. The second the baby saw his face, the wails sealed. Eve grabbed Ares' leather necklace and tried to put in her mouth. Ares had to laugh and started to make funny faces and sounds to the baby. Xena angrily shook her head while watching the God of War cuddling her child. She was completely irritated by his move and Eve's reaction to it. 'Thank you, Little-Miss-Traitor!' But still Eve did not pay any attention to her mother and kept on playing with the leather necklace. Ares enjoyed the whole situation, especially Xena's stunned face. 'Don't worry, Sweetie. We two know each other!' he said and tickled the baby's belly. 'This is already the second time I hold you in my arms, Evie!' He started to walk around with her in the crock of his arm leaving a speechless Xena behind. The Warrior Princess thought she woke up in the middle of a nightmare. This had to be a bad dream, Ares starring as Eve's nanny. It could not be true!   
  
In the meantime Cyrene, Aphrodite and Cupid were about to start a quarrel about Ares' marriage proposal to Xena and the benefits and disadvantages of it. Aphrodite loudly defended her brother, 'He never had a real love but Xena – from the first to the last!' But Cyrene was not prepared to give in so easily, 'I don't know what he had or not, but he definitely has a very brutal way of showing his emotions!' and left the Goddess of Love standing with an open mouth. So Cupid tried to help Ares and his mother, 'Maybe a fresh start...' Xena, who had joined them and followed that scenario for a while, interrupted him angrily 'Could you three please stop this bickering about me!' she screamed again. 'I'm not in the mood for it!' But Cyrene showed no reaction to her daughter's interruption and went on, 'Not that I disapprove the idea totally. On the contrary, I would be delighted to see my daughter marry a God. But Ares?' Xena could not believe what she just had heard from her mother so the volcano inside her erupted and she cried out, 'Everybody shut up now, stop it!' The three rushed around and stared at her. Eve started to cry again, her nerves were as weak as her mother's. Ares tried to sooth her. 'Sssssh, it's okay. Mummy is in a very bad mood, but Daddy will calm her down!' Xena turned around and beamed furiously in his direction. 'Okay, that's enough, Ares!’ she announced stridently. 'You have reached the bottom line!' Ares was not frightened at all. 'Oh, no,' he whispered smilingly to the baby, 'Mummy has reached that breaking point. This is were she normally starts to beat up people for standing around!' He gave Xena a big grin. He could not give up teasingly her so easily. 'This is not funny. Give me my daughter back. You are not, I repeat not, her father!' She gave him a warning look and took Eve who Ares released immediately. Xena felt a bit of satisfaction as his amusement vanished due to her remark.   
  
Instead of a harsh answer Ares repeated his marriage proposal to Xena. 'Xena, I really want you to be my wife!' He said and slowly took her hand. This did not please Xena. Slowly withdrawing her hand from his grasp. 'Don't be absurd. You know that you and I don't make a perfect match!' She informed him in a cynical voice. Ares looked curiously at her. 'No, actually I don't. And if this is your only objection, we can set a date for our ceremony!' Ares retorted. 'Your arrogance and self-conceit are not overwhelming, you know!’ Xena informed him. Ares pulled a face. 'Then I guess I can add that to my pros-list?' Xena rolled her eyes. 'How come I'm not surprised by that answer?' She asked sarcastically. 'Because you know me like no one else?' He ventured in a seductive voice. 'Oh, stop it Ares!' She cut him off. 'Why can't you stop breathing?' Xena felt the anger growing inside of her about his verbal games. She prepared herself to knock him down but another dead cow landed on top of the temple and interrupted her. This time the heavy cadaver broke through the roof and landed on the couch. Sunlight streamed through the hole into the hall. Since they all had been in the dark of the temple lights that bit of sunshine was almost as bright as several torches together. A deadly silence descended on the room. They all stared over to the dead animal on the couch. 'As you can clearly see, your sarcasm isn’t going to help you out off this situation, Xena!' He looked up to the sky. 'That wasn't sarcasm, Ares!' The Warrior Princess retorted dryly and followed his look to hole in the roof. 'But as you are obviously too high-minded for my taste, Mr. Battlefield, why don't you just admit that we aren't suitable for each other?' She looked over to him with her steely gaze, but Ares was not impressed at all. He really knew her too well. 'I will never do that, forget it!' He stubbornly snapped back. 'And if you want out off this horrid situation, that, need I remind you, you caused with your stubbornness and well-laid-plan, then hurry up or more innocent people will die!' Having said that he left her standing alone. She could only watch him leave, shocked about the truth in his conclusion.   
  
Cyrene returned to her daughter. 'What now, Xena?' she asked her nervously. The Warrior Princess gave her mother an irritated look. 'The city is under siege, Mother! I am really not in the mood for one of Ares little games!' She declared angrily. Cyrene raised a brow. 'But Xena, you have to do something, give the man an answer!' It took Xena all her strength to remain calm. 'First things first, Mum!' She hissed in her direction. 'Well, then, Xena. What's so difficult? It's a simple question!' Cyrene started again. 'The answer is yes or no!' Before Xena was able to answer Ares returned. 'That's so true, Cyrene!' He informed them. Eve started to bounce with her feet as she saw Ares and heard his voice. Xena gave her daughter a bewildered look. This was complete madness. Ares spread his hands forward and smilingly took over the baby from a totally irritated Xena. 'Come on, Evie. Mummy's got to think!' He told the baby and walked around with Eve in the crook of his left arm. Eve was not listening at all because she was playing with her new favorite toy, Ares necklace 'Look, Xena he will be a good father to your child!' Cupid interrupted her and pointed in Ares' direction. 'And the baby adores him already!' Aphrodite added as she moved closer to Xena. 'Fatherhood becomes him!' The Warrior Princess narrowed her eyes as Cupid waved with his hands, desperately trying not to get in contact with his wings or arrows. 'You know him so well, what's the big deal?' he asked Xena. 'He is crazy about you, Warrior Babe!' Aphrodite crooned, 'He is a part of you that cannot be denied. What's so difficult in understanding that?' 'Because there is a difference between possessiveness and real passion!' Xena answered her impatiently. She made a face like she was going to freak out. 'I am a big girl, Aphrodite. I can look after myself.' She stated with finality. 'Yeah,' Ares mocked her with a frosty tone, 'But tell me big girl why did you try to seduce me in that fur?' His head was pointing to the coat beneath his feet. Xena blushed slightly because all other persons looked in her direction and awaited her answer. 'I was never in any danger of being seduced by you, Ares!' Xena lied to them. 'I felt nothing!' Lazy mockery lit his face. 'Really?' he asked her and the amusement about her lie seemed to drain the tension from him. 'Then I suggest you better close the rest of your amour straps, before I am tempted to show you how wrong you are.' Xena eyes widened and she opened her mouth to give him some harsh remark to his unfair conceit, but his bold smile, reminded her of the fact that they were all listening to their verbal fight, stopped her. 'You are impossible!' she hissed into his direction. Turning her back on him, she fastened her open strap with shaking hands. 'True, we had already agreed to that, Xena!' He handed the baby over to Cyrene. 'But you like me anyway!' Then Ares turned around and folded his muscular arms across his broad chest. 'I really don't have to listen to this!' Xena hissed back to him. 'Come off your high horse, Xena!' He said in exasperation. 'I am not playing the heavy evil guy. I just want to help you!' The Warrior Princess stared at him. His expression was unreadable. She was facing Ares with contempt and let out a weary sound. 'Oh, please, Ares! The only person you worry about is yourself. So cut the crap and don't put me under pressure, because I...'. 'Xena?' Joxer came running into the hall. 'Xena? He yelled breathlessly. It took Xena one look at Joxer's bewildered features to ask him. 'What is it?' Turning to the young warrior with an expression of alarm in her face. 'Gabby sends me,' Joxer informed all. 'She says new troops are arriving from the south!' Xena heard her mother gasped and saw Cupid's worried face. 'She asks for your orders as Athena's new ground attacks work quite well!' Joxer added and looked around. Immediately Xena's head shot in Ares' direction who raised his hands up in a calming gesture. The surprise about this new development was visible on his face. 'Wait a minute. Don't give me that look! I'm innocent, so don't blame me for that! Must be Hades!' Xena sighed at that point. 'Oh, why in bloody Tartarus does this have to be so complicated?' She stamped her right foot in frustration and nervously ran a finger through her hair to brush it back.   
  
Days after Eve's birth nothing had happened. Obviously the Twilight of the Greek Gods was not taking place, but had any god taken that into account? No, that was definitely overlooked and ignored by the sophisticated Olympians, as usual. 'Xena they will all die, you have to hurry up!' Cyrene nervously rocked Eve in her arms. 'We need your decision now!' she added when Xena did not react. 'What decision?' Joxer asked curiously. 'What exactly happened in here? You all look so strange!' He turned around. 'Not now, Joxer!' Xena cut him off. 'Wrong time, wrong place!' Seeing Xena's wild look at him made him step back. Joxer decided to walk over to Cupid and Aphrodite. 'What's going on man?' he whispered in the godlings direction. 'Sssh, I cannot hear them!' Aphrodite stopped them. 'Mum, maybe it's time for us to leave this place. War is not our business!' Cupid informed his mother. Aggressively Aphrodite spun around. 'Are you completely out of your mind? I have never ever been that close, coward! We are staying!' Saying that she turned back to watch her brother and the Warrior Princess. 'Close to what?' Joxer tried again still not knowing what they were talking about. Cupid stepped back from his mother to avoid further rebukes from her and Joxer followed him. 'Ares has proposed to Xena!' The young love god explained whisperingly to Joxer, whose mouth dropped wide open upon this news. 'He did what?' Cupid turned around and smiled. 'Ares asked your friend to become his wife!'   
  
Ares stepped closer to Xena. 'What's the matter with you? Thought you are not afraid of new challenges!' he asked her. 'Of course, I am not!’ she proudly snapped back. 'So, where is the beef, dear? This is plenty of opportunity to shine!' 'Or to mess up totally, depends on the point of view, Ares!' She begged silently that he might leave her alone, but he did not. He was still standing in front of her. Like a huge black cat observing a cornered mouse, she thought. 'Marry me, Xena!' Ares urged her again. But she only shook her head. Slightly smiling at her resistance, as if he had expected it and understood. 'I – I can't!' 'What do you mean you can't? Of course you can! It's the ideal solution to the entire problem. You accept my offer, enabling you to save your daughters life and keep your pride!' Her ongoing refusal took Ares off guard, his smile had vanished. 'Tell me, Xena, are you really having more fun these days? Did you forget all the sweet things we shared at night?' He asked her tersely. But again Xena looked so skeptical that she forced him to chuckle. 'Afraid to fall under my spell?' he teased her with his boyish charm. 'Certainly not!' She retorted dryly and gave him an icy look. All faces in the hall watched them with alert fascination. 'Leave me alone, I have to think.' She gulped. She knew she should say something about not having any trust in this relationship, but the words froze in her mouth as she looked over to Eve. Face it, she thought, our plan went completely wrong. Now she had to take Ares new offer into serious consideration or die in a battle with Athena, which would also result in Eve's death. She could not help it, she could not refuse him, and there was no other way to stop this war and the slaughter of innocent people of Amphipolis. Still she did not like this alternative.   
  
Ares was amused to watch her. She looked around the hall as if she was searching for some means to escape. He had to grin about the stubborn expression in her face. She was not giving up easily. Ares once gave her that focus. But this time he had not instigated her entrapment; no she had done that all on her own, though he could not deny the fact that it had worked out in his favor. He never would have thought she would do anything so impulsive as trying to seduce him in his own temple, but she had until her mother showed up. Ironically, he never would have thought that this could also work for him, but it did. Ares could not have planned it better, if he had planned it himself. And he had to do nothing to accomplish it, which was even more ironic. Xena had brought the whole thing down on herself. It was too funny, the first time she was beaten at her own game. He was still smiling when Xena suddenly stopped in front of him. ‘I don't know what's so bloody funny!' she cried out angrily. She had realized that she had been outmaneuvered. His offer whirled through her mind making her head spin. 'Oh, I would love to kill you for this, you soulless bastard!' She placed her hands over her hips and gave him a stubborn look. Ares could not resist this challenge, so he teasingly smiled back and purred in her direction 'If you say yes, you can do that every night. Promise!' They broke apart. Xena was red-faced and Ares still chuckling about his joke.   
  
The fighting outside the temple got louder. One could hear the muffled sound of screaming people through the two holes. Another loud crack from the ceiling interrupted Ares. Totally bored he looked up and frowned. 'Seems my dear sister, Athena, has found her favorite target!' He said, but nobody was listening or paying attention to him. Xena was looking through one of the holes trying to find out what was happening outside. Aphrodite and Cyrene were standing out of the way close to one of the sacrificial altars. Xena's mother tried to comfort the baby, who seemed to be hungry or in need of a new diaper. Cupid was about to join Xena. 'Sorry to interrupt your examination, but have you made your decision?' The worried expression on his face stopped Xena from yelling at him. 'No, I haven't!' She informed him and went on to examine the situation outside. Cupid moved closer. 'It's more serious than I thought!' he commented anxiously. 'Look around you, Xena and wake up. With the help of Hades' soldiers Athena soon will take over!' Xena left the hole. 'Thank you for your expertise, what would I do without you or your mother!' She said sarcastically and smirked about Cupid's offended face. Xena left him behind, she returned to her mother and her daughter. The tension among the people in the temple was nearly unbearable. Cyrene nervously met her daughter half way. She took hold of Xena's chin when she saw the strange look of her face. 'And?' Cyrene asked her daughter. 'And what, Mum?' She returned harsher than expected. Cyrene sighed. 'I've seen the way he looks at you Xena and I've witnessed how you sometimes secretly look at him! Xena, please make your decision, I can't stand this any longer!' She whimpered louder than necessary. Xena had recognized that the others had followed the conversation attentively. She was trapped between them so she took her daughter from her mother and walked over to the other side of the hall. She was fighting for time, time she did not have. Ares felt her insecurity and dismay and decided to follow her. He used this opportunity and repeated his proposal for the third time. Again he kneeled in front of her. 'Okay, you got the message across, Xena.' He cut in nervously. 'You had better tell me and the others what I can do to improve my status!' Xena gave him a big fake smile. 'Nothing. I don't believe you at all.' Her voice was aggressive. But Ares was still not prepared to give up. 'Guess what Xena? I cannot live without you. I tried, but it did not work. Not even a self-imposed exile worked out. No one else matters, not to me. Can't you see?' Xena gave him a sad look, 'No, Ares, actually I can't. You lied to me from the first moment I met you.' The God of War nodded ruefully. 'Maybe I did that, but it took me a while to realize what I really felt for you. And, yes, I overdid a lot of my actions, but you always played impossible to get!' Ares had turned his head fully towards her; he studied her face, searching for some reaction to his statement. When he saw none, his own features hardened into his typical ironic mask. Beneath his gaze Xena stood perfectly still, refusing to blush or look away. This time he did not ask her as gentle as before, Xena thought to herself, he was also under pressure. It was strange how life sometimes did justice. 'For goodness sake, Xena!' Cyrene cut in starting to sound hysterical. 'Either you agree to walk down the aisle and marry Ares, or – or – or...' Xena gave her mother a questioning look, 'Or what, Mum?' Cyrene shrugged, 'Or nothing. There is no or this time!' Xena's upper lip took on a defiant curl and she whispered, 'Give me a break, Mum, I can't do it again.' 'What?' Aphrodite piped up suddenly. Xena looked in her direction. 'You heard me, Aphrodite. Why should I suffer while everybody gets away without blisters?' 'Oh, Xena is it that you are afraid of?' Cupid demanded. 'No!' Xena lied, fully aware that she was lying. Aphrodite tossed her blond curls wildly. 'Don't give me that!' The Goddess broke in. ‘I don’t buy that and neither do you, Warrior Babe!’ She stated convinced. 'You love him, you always did and still do!' Xena's eyes widened. 'How can you say that?' she protested. 'Because my mother is the Goddess of Love and I am the God of Love. We know what you both feel if you hide it or not!' Xena smiled devilishly 'And what do we both feel?' Cupid devilishly smiled back to her 'Real love, simple and complicated as that!' His answer was not enlightening at all, particularly because everyone in the hall could hear it. 'Nothing is ever that simple. Particularly not in connection with Ares, Cupid!'   
  
Xena mumbled into the direction of the altar 'Love is a very huge word for my feelings towards him, Cupid. He is the last guy I would have chosen – if I had had a choice.' Cupid shook his head slightly as Ares broke in angrily. 'You do not need to make it sound like a fate worse than death!' Xena's head shot in his direction. 'For me it would be!' Xena snapped back to him. 'Thank you!' he gasped. 'Well, than just say no, I will leave and Athena can to go on with her plan to kill you and your daughter!' Xena groaned inwardly at his last remark because he was right. It was as simple as that. Suddenly she felt Aphrodite touching her arm. The Goddess of Love looked very sad. 'Look,' Aphrodite said, 'this is getting us nowhere. Fact is, Ares made a different offer. Now it's up to you, Eve is your daughter. So why don't you take what he is offering you?' She asked the Warrior Princess. 'And then?' Xena frostily asked back. 'Be grateful?' 'Do not be stubborn Xena and let your pride get in your way.' Aphrodite added softly when Xena turned again and walked closer to Ares' throne. 'Don't be a fool, Aphrodite!' Xena snapped scathingly. 'We once were business partners, nothing more. What happened between us an hour ago was a mistake, my mistake!' A loud crack from the temple roof interrupted her brainstorming, another dead cow had landed. 'Be damned, Athena, be damned!' she swore loudly. She was shocked by the fact that they were right, she would have to give in. But taking into consideration their less than amicable relationship during the last five years did not make her final decision any easier. Not for one moment Xena did believe that Ares ever wanted to marry her, but he had proposed. She could not find out what hidden motive he possibly might have. Xena leaned her head back, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Okay, guess this is your lucky day, Ares.' Xena stopped for a moment, looked down at her daughter and spoke quietly. 'I will marry you!' she said slowly as if she was trying to convince herself.   
  
Ares head shot up into her direction. Totally puzzled he got up to have a closer look at Xena to find out if she had really just said what he had understood. 'What did you say? How do you mean that?' Ares' eyes sparkled. Xena wildly wheeled around. His question brought her marching back. She stopped in front of him, squared her shoulders to face him again. Her features were without an expression and Eve sitting on her left hipbone. 'However I mean it, Ares. It's not an honest decision, because I've no choice. So I will marry you to end this war and rescue my daughter!' Aphrodite's eyes flew wide open, she was totally happy. 'Oooooh that's lovey-lovey-lovely!' She squealed in delight and clapped her hands. Joxer was totally shocked. His mouth dropped open and his face showed brief alarm. It slowly cleared back to normal as he said 'Oh, a joke! Right, I never get yours!' But Xena did not react to his remark. She answered nothing. After all, there was not much to say. What could one say when one was forced to accept an offer that one never wanted? Even if this offer was the way out of a hopeless situation. Why did she always end up with the hassles, the responsibilities, final decisions and sacrifices? Joxer tried it again. 'You are joking, aren't you? 'Nope!' she replied dryly and turned away from him. Cupid's face had also brightened, he almost bumped into Joxer. 'Heh, let me be the first to tell all the other Gods. That will be fun!'   
  
To make matters even worse, Xena had realized that her mother Cyrene surprisingly had started to give up her anti-permanent-establishment-tendency. She smiled faintly at her daughter and took over her granddaughter from her. 'I'm not that delighted to have Ares as a son-in-law, but it's definitely better than this bombardment and killing of my neighbors. Anyway he is a god, you could do worse Xena!' This was said with a narrow-eyed-look in Ares direction that indicated Cyrene's protective instincts had been aroused. For some unknown reason this made Ares turn wary. He walked over to Xena, grabbed her arm and pulled her to his throne. 'Would you be so kind and explain to me what that was all about?' he demanded impatiently as soon as he had stopped and released his hold on Xena's arm. His face had turned into his typical stern look, blocking out any personal emotion. 'I'm not talking of a temporary settlement, Xena, on the contrary!' His eyes reflected his doubts. 'I am really flattered you finally agreed to become my wife. But if you agree you should be sure that you understand the consequences of such an agreement: It's a one-time-non-negotiable-offer this time!' Xena nodded and answered bitterly 'I know that, Ares. I know you well and long enough to understand what that means. Believe it or not, you won!'   
  
Ares still looked at her in a way that implied he was skeptical. He narrowed his eyes. It was quite obvious that he still did not believed what he had just heard from her. Too many times she had played tricks on him; too many times she had won. He was not prepared to let this happen again right now. He had to find out what she was up to. 'You’re right, Xena. We've wasted so much time, haven't we? Okay, let's not waste more time and end this battle. We will be married right now!' They all looked at him, 'This is the way out; this is the only way out, so this is our way! As your mother said, we cannot wait any longer.' He declared loudly. Xena looked momentarily as shocked as Joxer did before by Ares' unexpected new encounter but quickly regained her composure back. He was right; they had to stop Athena now. She closed her eyes and swallowed all her frustration about the developments down, before she agreed to him 'Yes, we cannot wait.' She agreed, but her face looked very unhappy. On the other hand Aphrodite and Cupid were delighted by this sudden turn of events. Actually, they both looked as if their world of love and matchmaking was finally righting itself in a triumph.   
  
All of a sudden, in a loud puff of white smoke Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, Weaving and Honorable Warfare in her golden battle armor popped out in front of them. 'Xena, good to see you! Well, I am here to inform you that Illainus arrested your dear friend Gabrielle!' Her face showed a triumphant smile. 'And just for your information, we opened the south gate of the town. My elite troops from Egypt are marching into the village to take over!' Her commanding voice echoed from the walls of the temple. Cyrene rushed to Xena and placed herself behind her daughter to protect her granddaughter. Joxer moved closer to the two women. Nervously he shifted from one foot to the other. After a short moment in frozen astonishment and shock about Gabrielle's arrest, Xena 's eyes flashed in anger and gave way to a sudden, almost uncontrollable burst of wrath. 'Don't you dare to harm Gabrielle, Athena!' she warned the Goddess. But Athena was not impressed at all. Standing in front of Xena, she informed her arrogantly, 'I never take orders from you mortals! You are not in a position to command anyone, Xena!'   
  
As a precaution Ares rushed behind Xena and slipped an arm round her waist. He felt her immediate resistance, so he pushed her closer to his chest. He had to stop Xena to start a fight with his half-sister. When he nestled his head in the crook of her right shoulder, he felt her stiff posture. Xena was about to lose control, so he forestalled her outburst and informed Athena smilingly. 'Dear sister, glad you came along to join us in my damaged temple. I'm sure all these misunderstandings will vanish in thin air soon!' Ares paused to ensure he really had Athena's full attention. 'Well, Athena you're just in time to offer your congratulations to Xena and me, because my Warrior Princess accepted my proposal and agreed to become my wife!' Athena gasped in astonishment and her eyes widened with shock as she realized what her brother just told her. She cried incredulously in Ares' direction. 'You asked her to become what?' Ares truly enjoyed the expression on Athena's face. He bluntly ignored her question. 'Thank you for your best wishes. I was sure you would be overwhelmed by this news, sister!' 'Have you lost your mind, you self-centered moron?' she roared back. 'She is mortal and… and… and...' Athena was so angry that she was unable to find the right words. Ares lifted his head slowly from Xena's shoulder, fixing the features of his sister with an angry stare. Her face was red. And there was a deep stern line between her eyes. She had never been beautiful in her anger. 'Sister, I don't have to explain myself to you.' Ares replied curtly. 'So, will you stay for our wedding or not?' His other hand was still resting on the hilt of his sword. Athena was boiling inside and ready to throw one of her bolts into that smirking face of her half-brother. How could he dare? She was not surprised to find out Ares was disrupting her plans regarding Xena and her daughter. She knew to well of his obsession toward the Warrior Princess. But she had to admit she had not expected Aphrodite and Cupid to join his plans so willingly. Of course, Athena had always been in constant quarrel with Aphrodite. And Cupid would naturally join his mother's opinion, but this trio of resistance was new. A look of disgust in her eyes for Ares' brazen declaration and the other God's interfering, she demanded loudly. 'And on what terms is the marriage agreement based if I am allowed to ask?' Athena yelled in Ares direction. Suddenly the air in the great Hall of War was so thick, one could have easily cut it into pieces. 'You think this your game, don't you Ares? You always loved to hinder me in my plans. But Xena will trick you and this army of Love Gods!' The goddess angrily pointed in Aphrodite and Cupid's direction. 'She always did that! How can you be so stupid and accept her offer?'   
  
Ares was forced to pull Xena closer to his chest because she got more angry and took immediate offense. 'I beg you pardon, Athena? Actually, I wasn't shopping for a husband, especially not for him!' Xena snorted angrily in Athena's direction. 'This was his idea, really, not mine!' It was only her anger that caused those harsh words, but they stung nonetheless. Xena felt Ares body tense immediately. Athena laughed bitterly. 'No wonder, he can only think with his pants when you are around!' Ares released Xena and furiously smiled in his sister's direction. 'Thank you very much, sis!' He was about to pull his sword as Xena now grabbed his arm to stop him. Astonished by her move, he let his anger pass and looked at her. 'Calm down, Ares. She is only angry that her precious little battle plan did not work out as planned. Defeat has always a bitter taste, hasn't it Athena?' Xena took her hand from Ares' arm and walked over to her mother and her daughter. Ares' eyes followed her. She looked so tired and desperate. He had to act quickly before the things slipped out of his hands. Athena's insults and Gabrielle's arrest might change Xena's decision. He turned again to face Athena when Aphrodite appeared between them. 'Thena, look Mr. Cool is not an authority on romance. How could he be as the God of War! But he loves the Warrior Babe!' Athena rolled her eyes. 'You might think so, Dite. But that only shows how naive you are. I'm sure Xena is just pretending on her part to get away!' Aphrodite wildly tossed her blond curls back, 'No, none of the two is pretending. They have been an item on my list for a long time, really true feelings!' Athena snorted derisively in her sister's direction, 'Really, Dite. And who's is creator of this expert's report?' Aphrodite bit her lip, 'I am the Goddess of Love, I have to know! Don't be always so bossy to me, Thena!' 'Oh, I am so sorry. How could I forget that I speak with THE expert.' Athena replied ironically. 'Thank you for your contribution, Aphrodite. But I don’t think that you understand what this is all about.' Aphrodite blushed; she was hurt by Athena's harsh words. Her right hand dramatically rushed to her chest and she childishly cried out: 'But you do Ms. I-am-always-so-perfect?' 'You cannot keep your mouth shut, can you?' Athena roared. 'Of course I can!' Aphrodite snapped back. 'But you cannot limit people when it comes to true love,' she declared stubbornly. 'Hello?' yelled Athena loudly, 'Are you honestly thinking this is the real world, Dite?’ Aphrodite blushed again, 'But you do, don't you Miss-Cold-as-Ice?' Now Athena was really angry with her sister. Ares and Cupid tried to separate the two, but Aphrodite was not prepared to give up so easily. 'You've got it all wrong. You don't know love the way I do!' 'Oh, really Miss-Pink-Flamingo, I wouldn't be quite so sure about that!' Athena busted out in rage. 'Oh, then tell me and the others why Nike left you!' Aphrodite relished saying that before Ares and Cupid could stop her. Having said it and seeing Athena's hurt reaction, she barely managed to hide a triumphant smile. Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love, just won her first verbal battle against the strong Athena, leader of all Olympians. What a day, mighty Aphrodite, she thought. The enthusiasm about it, put it wicked glint into her eyes.   
  
Cyrene and Joxer were joined by Xena. Cyrene watched the quarreling goddesses and shook her head. 'They are quite difficult those two.' Xena nodded, 'Yes, they are sisters who don't get along too well!' 'Name me any Olympian who does get along with his relatives!' Cyrene added sarcastically. Joxer tipped with his forefinger on Xena's left shoulder. She turned in his direction. 'You must have some plan afoot?' he demanded. Xena looked very sad and it seemed she has tears in her eyes. 'No, Joxer, this is the plan to save us! I will marry him.' Joxer was shocked. 'You are kidding, aren't you?' 'I wish I was,' Xena gave him a mirthless laugh. 'This time they win!' Joxer furiously looked in Xena's face, 'No, Xena come to your senses, we are talking of marrying Ares!' She nodded. 'I know, Joxer. I know.' 'Is everything okay with you, Xena?' Cyrene asked her daughter. 'Okay, Mum?' Xena let out a sarcastic sound that was not quite like a laugh. 'Oh, yes mother, everything is absolutely fabulous!'   
  
'Oh, how sweet!' Athena sneered. 'You are a very good actress. How dramatical you can be!' she cut in again with a fake sweet tone. 'Poor, poor Xena! What a sacrifice to marry your former lover!' One could see that Athena enjoyed every word she had said. Xena stiffened her body. Being laughed at by Athena did not improve her temper at all. But Joxer blocked between the two. 'Athena is it wise to be so...' The goddess interrupted him furiously and blinked angrily with her eyes as the body of Joxer appeared in front of her. 'How dare you interrupt me? Who are you?' She demanded loudly and her eyes narrowed to angry slits. These mortals got cheekier day by day. 'Nnnobody!' Joxer answered panic-stricken and moved away quickly. Xena's head was whirling, a few minutes more and she was about to have a nervous breakdown. She wheeled around, 'Ares, your dear sister can think about me whatever she likes, as far as I am concerned. But could we finish this transaction please. It has been embarrassing enough!' Xena tried to back away from him when he moved closer. 'Wait!' He said and held her back. She tried to read in his face what he was up to. Ares was rubbing his chin and beginning to feel uncomfortable under her look. He recognized that things might get out of his hands, if he did not hurry up. 'I think I've an idea how to solve this problem quickly and get rid off her.' His head pointed in Athena's direction. 'Good, let's hear it!' Xena urged him sarcastically. 'Okay, listen Athena. Xena and I will marry in front of the Fates this will satisfy both sides.' Everybody was silent and watched the Goddess Ares was addressing. He paused. 'So here is how it is going to be: One: Xena and I marry in front of the Fates. Two: I will adopt Eve as my own daughter. Three: Athena you will withdraw all your troops and those of Hades! Are you all with me so far?' Xena, Aphrodite, Cupid, Joxer nodded astonished. 'Okay, this a fair deal for both sides! Do you still agree to marry me, Xena?' The bride-to-be nodded silently; still she could not believe what she just heard from Ares. But the groom already looked over to his sister Athena. 'Any further questions or objections from your side, Athena?' Silence. Athena stared incredulously in her brother's direction, her mouth wide open. She could also not believe what she just heard from her brother. Looking over to Xena, she asked her, 'And you are willing to agree to this kind of marriage?' Xena's chin rose in angry rebellion, but she knew she could not afford sentimental feelings. She looked at Athena and nodded sternly, 'Yes, nothing changed. I will marry Ares. If you stop the war and give up hunting my daughter, I have no other choice!' She felt Ares placing his right hand protectively on her left shoulder, he was now standing right behind her. Xena could have sworn the tension in Ares' face seemed to leave. Athena glanced away from them. Her plan to kill Xena and her daughter just turned on her due to Ares, Aphrodite and Cupid's involvement. And it was not by accident, they, showing Athena that they were not prepared to accept her as the new leader of the Olympians, had set all this up. They all heard something from Athena what suspiciously sounded like a growl. When the woman in the golden armor looked at them again, a long moment later, her face was hard and her voice matter-of-fact. 'I'm letting you know, Xena, that this sort of behavior you showed in the last few days towards me won't be tolerated again. If you marry into our family, you will respect me and behave like we expect you to do!' She paused and raised her voice again. 'If you agree to marry my brother Ares in front of the Fates, I will withdraw my troops and stop the war!' Aphrodite broke the silence and clapped in her hands. 'I'm sooo glad you two girls got straightened this out! Now, let's prepare for the wedding. Oh, I'm so exited. My warrior brother get's married. So no more worries! What a day for romance!' The Goddess of Love was happy. 'Guess the studmuffin is not a romantic like me, but I was sure he expects great love like anyone else. One cannot run away from love!' Joxer pinched Cupid's arm. 'Sorry to disturb you, but what is all that talking about marrying in front of the Fates. What does that change?' Cupid looked knowingly over to Joxer and smiled. 'You don't know? Well, this is the way Hera and Zeus married the second time!' Cyrene joined the two. 'And what difference does that make?' she demanded a little frantically as she shifted Eve from arm to the other. 'Well,' Cupid paused, 'they become equal. They cannot harm each other anymore. Xena and Ares will share the same life-thread after the ceremony!' Joxer's eyes widened. 'Guess that's something!' He commented dryly.   
  
Ares walked over to Xena, who turned away from him. But he could see that her eyes were hot and shiny and she bit her upper lip. She started to blink with her eyes and he heard how she drew in a shallow breath. In the torchlight of the temple it seemed something glistened wetly on her cheeks, but she brushed it away quickly. His proud and strong Warrior Princess, how much he admired her strength of mind. Ares right hand pulled her head into his direction and he smoothly kissed her forehead. 'Everything will be fine!' He softly said to her. 'Yeah, for you!' Xena pointed out coldly. 'No, for us!' He corrected her. But Xena shook disbelievingly her head and pushed him away. 'It's always about you only, only you!' She had never felt so trapped and desperate before in her life. Ares was trying to stop her, but Athena already heard her. 'Oh, poor Lovebirds, already facing thunder-clouds in paradise?' She smiled. 'Face it you two are a doomed couple!' Her voice was mean and bitter. 'But who cares? Finally you both will get what you deserve for undermining my authority!' Ares angrily looked over to his sister, 'We are not doomed, we always discuss matters. This is a vivid relationship you know!' he snapped back. Athena disbelievingly rolled her eyes and turned around. 'Dear brother since when do you have principles where your chicks are concerned?' 'She is not my chick!' he angrily groaned into Athena's direction. 'Really?' Athena was still not surprised by Ares' behavior. Her disobedient brother would get married, one problem less to deal with. This would be Xena's new challenge. 'Anyway, I am not prepared to see more of this comedy of fools. I cannot wait any longer. Let's started with the ceremony!' Athena raised her voice. 'By my right as the new leader of the Olympian Gods I call on the three Fates: The maiden – Clotho, the mother – Lachesis and the crone – Athropos!'   
  
They all heard a strange humming sound as the three Fates appeared in the Hall. 'We – are – the – Fates. What – is – your – request?' Ares and Athena walked over to the three goddesses of destiny to inform them about Xena and Ares' decision to get married in front of them. The Fates prepared themselves and asked if everybody was present and prepared. 'The – bride – is - also – ready?' Ares nodded approvingly. 'She's as eager as I am,' he stated happily. All of a sudden, Aphrodite appeared in front of Xena and declared loudly. 'But you cannot get married in your armor, Xe! Oh, no! You definitely need something drop-dead gorgeous to wed Ares! Oh, this is soooo exiting. How long I have been waiting for this?' Athena sighed loudly, but Aphrodite was not impressed at all. With a snap of her fingers she changed Xena's warrior robe into a light yellow wedding gown. Xena looked ridiculous in it, 'Now I look like a buttercup!' she commented bitterly without the same enthusiasm than the Goddess of Love. 'Don't worry. Describe your dream of a wedding dress, Xena. I do the rest.' Aphrodite was in her element: Dressing other people against their will.   
  
Xena disagreed with this new outfit, but also Cyrene wanted her daughter to marry in a proper dress. She handed Eve over to Cupid and Joxer, who watched. 'Xena!' Cyrene protested as Aphrodite changed the dress again by snapping with her fingers. 'Stand still, just once in your life!' The Warrior Princess gave her mother a deep sigh, which Cyrene gently ignored. She was totally involved in Aphrodite's attempts to find the perfect dress for this special occasion. Xena had learned from many years of dealing with her mother that there was no point in arguing with Cyrene when she was in the fashion department. The best, fastest and only way out of this was to keep your head down and agree totally to her motherly taste. 'Aphrodite I thought we had agreed that she needs something without too many underskirts!' The Goddess of Love smiled, 'Cy, I know what you've said. Okay, what do you think about this?' She snapped again with her fingers and Xena was standing in a long tight white silk dress in front of the two women. 'Yeah, that's much better!' Cyrene commented the new outfit; 'maybe it looks better without the golden tassels at the belt?' Aphrodite nodded approvingly, 'Yes, your right. And the veil is too short and the material too thick!' She added and snapped again.   
  
'Hello? Could you two please hurry up!' Xena tried to get their attention as she saw Athena's angry looks, observing every move of Aphrodite. 'Make something quick and simple, please!' She tried again, but the two women took no notice of her. Cyrene and Aphrodite took their time to discuss dresses and hairstyles and simply ignored Xena and her wishes totally. 'Ooh, like what?' Aphrodite busted out upon one of Cyrene's ideas and changed Xena's look several times, 'Go on Cyrene, we will find the perfect dress! Oh, this is awesome!' Meanwhile the bride itself looked like she was expecting death penalty. 'Do I have to wear a dress?' She asked the two. Cyrene rolled her eyes to the ceiling. 'Forget her, Aphrodite. Xena has no sense for fashion at all!' The Goddess of Love nodded. Until that moment Xena would not have believed she could feel more humiliated than she already did. But Cyrene was definitely up to something; she genuinely liked the Goddess of Love to compel Xena into dresses. Mothers, Xena cursed inwardly. 'Xe stand still, we will fix this in an instant!' Aphrodite snapped her fingers. 'Okay,' the Warrior Princess capitulated with a sigh, 'if you insist.' But Cyrene disapproved of several outfits. So they started to discuss dresses. Xena frowned, this could not be true. One more of these stupid wedding outfits and Xena was going to go crazy or die of embarrassment. That was of course if she didn't murder one of the two women first. She knew protest was useless. From the moment she had agreed to marry in a dress, Cyrene and Aphrodite had taken over completely. Xena stood there in from of them and waited for their final decision. It was so humiliating, because the both acted as if she was not there. Finally, after several changes, the two women agreed to an outfit for Xena. 'Bingo!' Aphrodite stated and her face brightened. 'And now the hair!' Xena inhaled sharply, but one look from her mother forced her to stay put.   
  
Finally, Aphrodite and Cyrene agreed on a dress style. The look on Xena's face was sad, but she had to admit the white wedding gown she was wearing now, was very beautiful. Despite the fact that she had almost had no sleep after Eve's birth, Xena's face started to glow. Instinctively one hand shot up to her chest, touching the silk and satin of the white dress. It was cool and very soft. So this was finally the gown she would get married in. Xena in a white dress, what an absurd situation, she bitterly laughed inwardly about this fact. The situation was really serious.   
  
Cyrene took Eve back from Cupid and Aphrodite also changed Eve's clothes, fitting to Xena. 'Gee, that's cute!' The Goddess of Love smiled like a maniac about her creation. Cupid used this opportunity to create a huge bouquet of pale pink roses and handed it smilingly over to Xena. 'One should not wed without flowers, dear Xena!' She took them over and buried her nose in the bouquet, trying to breath in the fragrance to sooth her nerves. 'They are lovely.' She mumbled with closed eyes. Cupid smiled. 'Honestly?' Xena opened her eyes and smiled back 'Honestly, Cupid, thanks!' He came closer. 'Are you happy now? You are no longer alone!' The young Love God asked enthusiastically. 'Yeah, Cupid,' Xena answered faintly. 'Of course, I am happy. How couldn't I be? I have Eve, my mother, Gabrielle, Joxer and Argo. I wasn't in need of a husband!' Cupid shook his wings. 'No, I meant ... Well everybody needs somebody special, somebody for the heart.' He volunteered politely. Which was true, Xena reflected, but Ares? She had always been one of those loners who got along very well without somebody else. The few permanent relationships with Borias, Marcus or Julius Caesar all ended up in a great mess. Borias and Marcus were killed and Julius Caesar tried to kill her. Not to mention the bizarre past she shared with Ares. Then Gabrielle had entered her life, she became her closest and best friend, her soul mate. They survived so many adventures and journeys that Xena felt the need for somebody else. The situation had changed a little after Eve's birth. Xena had become a solitary mother and main target of the Greek gods. She smiled about Cupid's helpless tries to make this wedding more attractive to her. 'Yes, Cupid, I always liked having some trauma in my life.' She answered sarcastically. 'Romantic nightmares with Ares in it are my favorite hobby, really!' The Warrior Princess added bitterly. Cupid's face paled. He knew he could not succeed and nodded wryly. Unlike his mother, Aphrodite, Cupid knew that this match was not perfect at all and that Xena and Ares would have a very bumpy road ahead of them.   
  
Meanwhile Aphrodite had walked over to Ares. She raised her index finger, but Ares caught it before she was able to change his black leather outfit. 'Don't even think about it, Dite!' His sister smiled regretfully at him, but Ares glanced around and saw Xena in her wedding dress. Totally speechless he looked her up and down. He was unable to take his eyes off Xena. She was a vision of loveliness, her black hair cascading over her shoulders only held back by a white light veil. The gown had short sleeves; the silk was very rich with precious pearls forming a deep V of the neckline. Another thin rope of pearls was tied around the waist as a girdle fastened by two solid gold clasps. The shoes matched, so did the bracelets of pure gold and a small necklace with a small golden-colored locket shaped like Xena's chakram. Xena lowered her gaze and rolled her eyes deliberately breaking the eye contact. So Ares found himself starring at his bride. Aphrodite giggled as she saw her brother paralyzed by the sight of his wife to be. 'Relax, Ares, will you. You look like a puppy now, don't start drooling!' His head rushed in his sister’s direction and grimaced. 'Bloody funny, very droll, Pinky!'   
  
Athena appeared next to them. 'Can we now proceed or do you plan to redecorate the whole temple, Dite?' She asked Aphrodite very unfriendly, glaring daggers at her. The Goddess of Love gave her sister a big fake smile. 'No, we are ready. I guess you prefer to stay in your dusty and sweaty battle outfit, don't you, Thena?' The goddess returned the fake smile and Ares immediately stepped between his sisters to avoid another fight. 'Ladies, ladies I am about to marry. We should not shock my new relatives with internal family business before the exchanged vows!' He pushed Aphrodite slightly in Cupid's direction. Athena stretched her shoulders and grimaced. She turned around and loudly announced. 'Okay, than let's start. Fates? I, Athena, goddess of wisdom, weaving and honorable warfare ask you to remind both parties of the commodities of such a kind of agreement before you finally conduct and witness the ceremony!   
  
Clotho, the youngest of the trio, who normally spins the thread of life, turned to the couple. 'We have been called by our Olympian relatives to witness the eternal union between Ares, the god of war and the mortal woman called Xena!' She stopped and Lachesis, the middle fate, which is responsible for measuring the threads, took over. 'Upon the special request of Athena we were asked to remind you two that the union you are about to enter will be for eternity and is unbreakable for both sides!' She paused and Athropos, the old fate, who normally cuts the threads down, raised her voice. 'Any breach of the exchanged vows or attempt to break this union will result in anguish for both of you!' All three fates raised their voice together: 'Do – you – agree – to – this – procedure - and – ask – us – to – conduct – this – special – ceremony?'   
  
Ares and Xena simultaneously answered them with yes, but the War God quirked an eyebrow. 'What Ares?' Xena demanded from the broom, who was standing very close to her now. 'Nothing, I thought you might run?' Xena pulled a face. 'My daughter is in this hall, so are my mother and Joxer. No to mention that my best friend is in Athena's hands, I'm trapped! Run, Ares, where to? If I do that you will happily join Athena to raze Amphipolis to the ground! Ares looked angrily down to her. 'I won't do that. I will leave!' 'Really? Well, I will not risk to find out who is right and who is not!' 'Well then, Xena, let's not keep Athena and the Fates waiting any longer!' He offered Xena his arm, which she unwillingly accepted. 'By the way, Xena, you look beautiful in that dress.' He informed as he leaded her to the Fates. 'Give your thanks to Dite and my mother; it's their work. I would have preferred a flour sack!' He ignored her bitter remark. 'Mmh, maybe you can wear one tonight. I will ask your mother to loan us one.' Xena opened her mouth. 'Don't worry, Xena. You will not need it for long!' Xena's lips curled up into a disapproving sneer. Not able to resist the temptation Ares added in a fake low voice. 'I don't care what you wear when I will make love to you!' Xena's face paled on his remark and grew larger as they stopped in front of the Fates. 'Don't push it, Ares!' She shook her head in disgust.   
  
The Fates began to conduct the ceremony. The oldest of the Fates turned to Ares and asked him if he was willing to marry Xena. But he was not listening to Athropos. Again he was lost in his bride's face. Xena now looked up to him. Ares could see she was still fighting with herself to give in and that she had massive doubts. He smiled mildly to convince her and took her hands in his. They were ice-cold. Ares thought, I must be mad to give in my inner feeling and marry her, until he looked again into Xena's face. By the gods, how much he loved those radiant blue eyes. For a brief moment he was completely mesmerized by them. Xena slightly pinched his hands. He nodded and declared. 'I, Ares, son of Hera and Zeus, God of War, take you Xena of Amphipolis here in front of the Fates as my lifelong wife!' Xena inhaled sharply, cleared her throat and said 'I, Xena of Amphipolis, take you Ares, son of Hera and Zeus, God of War here in front of the Fates as my lifelong husband!' Her voice shook only slightly, but inwardly she was in total turmoil. Finally, they both turned in the direction of the three goddesses of destiny. 'If – any – present – objects – to – this – union, - speak – now – or – forever – hold – your – peace!' After a moment of silence the three women continued. ' We – are – the – Fates! We – declare – this - bond – and - matrimony - as – final – and unbreakable. From – now – on – you – share – the – same – life-thread. Your life-threads – are – irreparably - tangled – together – for – eternity! No - god - or – mortal - can split - them - again!' A strange sound appeared and Clotho combined Xena's life-thread with the one of Ares. They all could see that a white and a black thread were now unified through a third thin golden thread. 'To – betray – your – spouse – is – to- betray – yourself! – Bless – this – union – for – eternity!' As the ceremony and the attestation was over, the Fates disappeared.   
  
Ares sighed deeply and slipped an arm around Xena's waist. He pulled her closer with a happy smile on his face. The War God cupped her face with his hands and gently lifted it to face him. He started to kiss Xena tenderly. While he was doing this, his hand stroke through the veil and her hair. His mouth was soft on hers. A tender kiss quite unlikely for a passionate person like Ares. This was another strange impulse, but one he could not regret once begun. She was like ambrosia to taste. Ares was lost; he finally had what he always wanted. When he pulled away, he said: 'Just as an appetizer for later!' sucking all romance out off the situation. Xena rolled her eyes and answered dispassionately 'Can't wait to get more.' She began to draw back, so he released her. Ares was too happy to be upset about her bitter remark. He proclaimed to all of them that Eve became his daughter now. 'I herewith adopt her as my own child! Xena and I will raise her in the interest of the Olympian Gods!' 'You will have to do better than that, Ares!' Athena broke the silence and declared loudly. 'I as the leader of all Olympians am only willing to accept this adoption as real if Eve is fully integrated into our Olympian family!' The War God looked darkly at his sister who did not deign to look at him. 'What's up, Ares?' Xena worriedly asked him. 'What does she want?' He turned to her and his features immediately softened. 'Athena want Eve to undergo a certain procedure to ensure that she becomes a full member of us!' Xena saw a flash of frustration in his brown eyes as he tried to avoid naming the kind of rite Athena was referring to. She started to feel uncomfortable. 'Okay, Athena, what's it now?' Xena demanded loudly with a look of suspicion in her eyes. She felt Ares hand on her shoulder, he tried to comfort her. So Xena lowered her voice a little. 'What do you want from Eve?' She asked the goddess pointedly. Athena raised her head and gave all an arrogant look. 'Well, my dear brother is avoiding to tell you that he has to give some drops of his precious blood to your daughter to fully integrate her into our circle!' Xena heard her mother, Joxer and Aphrodite gasped together. Cupid eyes reached the size of dinars and Ares creased his forehead. 'I beg you pardon? You want him to do what?' Xena could not believe what she just heard from the goddess. 'I informed you that I insist that Ares gives some of his blood to your daughter to ensure that she is a part of us!' Athena repeated in a commanding voice.   
  
Cyrene was shocked by this new development. The blood drained from her face. She squeaked in alarm as she furiously protected her granddaughter Eve. Her face was totally pale. Joxer now stood in front of her. Xena pulled her chakram that Joxer handed over to her. She felt her heart skip a beat with shock. How stupid could she be to trust the Olympians? What was Athena up to now? She cast her mind back to the words of the Fates. But every suspicion toward Ares she had battled during the last minutes now shot back to the surface. 'My daughter will not undergo such a weird procedure!' she yelled furiously in Ares' direction. Athena turned to the confused Ares and smiled self-assured. 'Hohoho! The cat shows her claws now. See, brother I told you she will refuse to obey to our rules at the end!' Ares left arm quickly reached out to catch Xena. 'Wait!' The Warrior Princess furiously looked at him. 'Why didn't you tell me before?' She demanded loudly from the puzzled War God. She was panic stricken that the Olympians tricked her at the end. 'Forgot it, I suppose,' Ares ventured over-casually. 'It has not been done for centuries!' He explained desperately trying to get through to her. 'It will not harm her, Xena!' She faced her newlywed husband with contempt in her eyes. 'What makes you certain it will work?' Ares shrugged. 'I heard it!' He said lost for a better answer. 'Oh, that's really inspiring confidence, Ares!' Xena commented bitterly. 'Why would I lie?' he tried to convince her. 'Because you are Ares, you always lie.' Xena burst out, it simply enraged her. Ares ran nervously his left hand through his short black hair. 'No, I swear it! - Come on Xena! You are my wife now. Just give me a little credit.' Xena widened her eyes and tensed. She gave him a strange look. She opened her mouth to reply, closed it, opened it again, closed it tightly this time and nodded approvingly. She realized he could not lie to her any more because of the promise he gave her in front of the Fates. Near to tears she mumbled, 'You Olympians are all barbarians!' Athena snapped back, 'Welcome to the family dearest sister-in-law. Welcome to our world!' Struck by Athena's hard words and this new development, Xena sighed. She knew she had to learn a lot of new things now. Trying to trust Ares in certain matters without any bad thought was definitely one of it. She was still not certain whether Ares was playing one of his games or not. She studied his face, searching for some hint of falseness. When she saw none, she nodded again and agreed to this ritual. Cyrene handed the baby over to Ares. 'I hope he knows what he's doing, Xena!' she informed her daughter with a shaking voice.   
  
Cupid took out his knife. Ares showed him his left thumb. 'Do it, Cupid, before Athena excavates more old rites to complicated matter even more!' The young god nodded and cut Ares. Xena took Eve from her mother, still insecure if she was doing the right thing. Ares joined her and for a short moment their eyes met. Xena could see that he was as angry and restless as she was. She held out Eve to him and Ares carefully dropped some of his blood on the baby's mouth. The surprised Eve started to lick it away and Xena's heart pounded faster. But nothing happened. Cyrene gave a deep sigh of relief. She and Xena examined Eve carefully, she was in good condition. Xena felt her stomach lurch in relief. Ares asked 'Is that enough or still blood thirsty Athena?' It was no secret that there was no love between Ares and his sister Athena. He truly had neither feelings nor respect for her, not even pity. Athena had supervised the whole procedure from a safe distance. She looked at her brother. 'Now my demands are fully met! I will withdraw my troops and free your dear friend Gabrielle, Xena!' The goddess declared. 'Glad to hear that sister!' Ares replied gauntly, still sucking at his thumb. With a last angry look at her relatives she vanished in a loud puff of yellow smoke. 'Glad she's gone!' Aphrodite informed all. 'She has no manners, she never had!' No one answered to her, they all remained silent. The pressure of the last hours had been nagging on all of them. Xena walked to her mother and took Eve back from her. Even in the dim light of temple Xena looked tired and sad in her beautiful white-golden wedding dress. Eve had started to play with her mother's locket. Xena softly kissed her forehead. 'Guess it's over now!' Joxer dryly commented the situation. He stood next to Cyrene who was still holding Xena's wedding flower bouquet.   
  
Out of a sudden, Gabrielle stormed into the temple and interrupted the silence. She directly marched over to Xena and the baby. 'Is it true, Xena? Athena said you married Ares, tell me that's not what happened!' Xena was too stunned to form any words that could have made sense. She asked incredulously. 'Why, Xena, why? How could this happen?' Thin-lipped and hurt Gabrielle faced Xena. 'Why?' Xena repeated the question not knowing how to explain all the things that had happened and lead to this unplanned outcome. 'You married Ares?' The bard's face twisted with angry regret as she repeated her question. Xena nodded glumly, unable to look up to her friend this was quite an embarrassing moment, facing Gabrielle's stern look, who had been expecting definitely something else. 'Xena, how is that possible?' Gabrielle whispered desperately in Xena's direction. Ares decided to join them his discomfort about Gabrielle's arrival was obvious. He felt Xena's deep pain and embarrassment. He knew that Gabrielle was not going to accept this news so easily. Supportingly he slipped an arm around Xena, who did not push him away. Gabrielle's features hardened because Xena allowed Ares to touch her without trying to get rid off him. Furiously she made an attempt to insult him. 'You're a still a trickster and a soulless bastard, Ares!' She barely hid her anger and went on to provoke the War God. 'I don't trust you! You always found a way to wangle things so that they fitted in your ruthless plans, you monster!' As Xena still remained silent, the entire situation became incredible embarrassing for all. Ares stiffened his body, feeling his anger grow inside his body. He gave Gabrielle a big fake smile, 'Thank you, Gabrielle, but you forgot to add husband and father! Which I am now!' He saw the shock due to his remark in Gabrielle's widened eyes, but he also felt Xena's body stiffening in his hold. Realizing that he started to walk on dangerous territory, he loosened his grip.   
  
'Hello, Ms. Bookworm!' Aphrodite joined them, delighted to meet her friend Gabrielle. Ares felt great relief about his sister's interruption. She was unbeatable in her timing. ' Xena your mother and Joxer left for the tavern. She told me to inform you she is preparing a little wedding reception!' Aphrodite's voice was full of admiration for Cyrene. She loved any kind of meeting with food, wine, music and fun. 'Hey, folks! It's party time!' Gabrielle unbelievingly stared at the goddess. She was surprised about her good mood and the fact that Aphrodite did not condemned this wedding at all. No it seemed that the Goddess of Love was about to celebrate something that Gabrielle hated the most. It was strange enough to see her best friend in the clutches of Ares but seeing Aphrodite celebrating it beat everything. Fortunately Cupid called Aphrodite, so she left before Gabrielle was able to inform her how unnecessarily she found her involvement in this match. A soft sigh, audible for Gabrielle and Ares, escaped Xena's lips. 'Gabrielle, I know how confusing the current situation must be for you, but I married Ares to stop Athena and this war!' Gabrielle tried to interrupt her friend, but Xena continued ignoring her attempts. 'It was my decision and it's final. I am his wife now!' Xena felt Ares' hold relaxing. 'It's reassuring to know that Xena has a good and true friend like you, Gabrielle. I know I did some awful things in the past, I won't deny that. All I am asking you for is your blessings for our marriage!' Gabrielle furiously looked at both of them. She could see Xena's pale face and her attempt to avoid direct eye contact to her. 'Congratulations, Ares, you won this battle!' The bitterness in her voice was unmistakable. Xena and Ares would have had to be deaf not to hear it. 'But I warn you, Ares! I still have my doubts about you and will watch your actions closely. I will not allow that your harm Xena again or misuse her for your ruthless plans!' There was no doubt; Gabrielle meant it, Xena realized with fear.   
  
Ares was aware that Gabrielle tried to provoke him to lose control in front of Xena, so he looked at her, trying to look as peaceful as possible. 'Dear Gabrielle, I do appreciate your deep concerns for my wife. But you have to understand that I married Xena in front of the Fates. Neither Xena nor I can harm each other any more.' He pulled Xena closer to his chest as if he wanted to underline his words through his actions. 'So you will agree that I finally won the war!' Ares added ironically, ignoring Xena's startled expression. Speechless with fury about his arrogant explanation, Gabrielle turned directly to Xena. 'I don't trust him, whatever he is saying! He always found a way to remain the bastard he is!' She continued hotly. 'Hold it Gabrielle!' Xena stopped her friend as she felt Ares’ anger growing. The Warrior Princess stepped forward and turned around to her husband. 'Wait hotshot. Please, hold her for a minute. I need to talk to Gabrielle in private!' Ares shrugged nonchalantly. 'No problem! You girls take your time and gossip.' Ares smirked at her and left the two with the baby on his arms to join Aphrodite and Cupid, who were still waiting next to his throne.   
  
Xena turned to her friend. 'I'm counting on you, Gabrielle! Whatever happened, I had to stop Athena.' She explained to her friend. 'I had no time to contact you and I wish I had have the opportunity to inform you myself instead of Athena. But things slipped totally out off my hands, I really had no other choice!' Gabrielle nodded. 'I understand you. But you married Ares. Isn't that price a bit too high?' Xena shook her head. 'No, Gabrielle, the war its over, Eve is alive. This time I was beaten at my own game. They had the better cards!' Gabrielle looked frustratingly over to Ares and Eve. 'Don't worry Gabrielle. You are still my soul mate!' 'Yes, but does he know that?' she replied grimly to Xena. 'I don't know, but he will learn to live with it. Nobody can change that!' Still the bard was not convinced at all. 'Yes, but giving up one's freedom seems like a high price to pay.' Gabrielle replied. 'Maybe, you are right. He had surely caused a lot of pain and stress with his games, tricks, manipulations, plans and his jealousy.' Gabrielle stared at her friend. 'Jealousy?' she gasped disbelievingly. 'Yes, jealousy. I always knew that there were other motives behind his schemes. Sometimes I even used this knowledge to trick him. So, I guess cannot blame him entirely. He was the only Olympian who offered me help and a way out. It was my decision to take it.' Xena added softy. Gabrielle's cheeks were bright red by the time Xena got all that out. 'Still I'm not happy with it!' Gabrielle started to protest further. Xena raised her eyebrows to stop her friend. 'Your point of view is clearly understandable,' Xena expressed poignantly, 'but this discussion is getting us nowhere, now!' She cut off her with this less than diplomatic statement. What a dilemma that was. She had to find a way to sooth Gabrielle or this discussion would last for the rest of the day. 'I would have done everything to protect Eve! Nothing is going to stop me watch my daughter grow...' She stopped because her voice sounded strange to herself. Gabrielle moved closer and touched her. 'You are her mother above all, of course!' She told her friend to ensure that she respected that attitude. 'But you know that Ares can't be trusted, so don't turn your back on him!' Xena smiled weakly, 'Promised, but let's drop the subject for now. I want to talk to Ares in private.' Gabrielle gave Xena a last stern look. She seemed to hesitate. 'You don't seem to realize what you're asking of me,' she said, before she turned on her heel and joined Aphrodite and Cupid on their way to Cyrene's tavern, leaving Xena and Ares behind.   
  
Xena turned around and joined Ares and the baby. As she came closer, he looked at her, his dark brown eyes rounded in surprise. His face was smooth and somehow relaxed. It was obvious that he had not expected her to join him so soon. Xena was astonished, because Ares looked different. Eve was sleeping in the crook of his arms. 'I don't get it, Ares. How does it feel after you got what you wanted?' She teased him. So he showed her a faint smile and ignored the questions. 'I understand your bitterness. This wasn't a wedding worth for you. You deserved something better, but it was the best and fastest solution in this situation.' Her face showed that she did not care about the ceremony or the wedding itself, she was not happy and her face left no doubt about that. 'Ares, maybe you are happy now. Because you finally got what you always wanted. But I think that I made the biggest mistake of my life. I will never walk back to evil; this road has ended for me. You should know that by now!' She turned away from him. He looked up to the ceiling, he knew it before that this part was not going to be easy. So he swallowed his frustration down and moved closer. 'Look, things didn't go exactly as you planned them. You are angry about that. You always won, this time I did. This is new for you. Losing is a much harder test. But...' he paused. 'Well, Mr. And Mrs. War God and their beautiful daughter, sounds like a lot of fun to me. In fact I think we will enjoy this family thing! Don't you remember what we once had?' She pulled away reluctantly, stared at him and searched for a hint of sarcasm in his voice, but it was not there. 'It's going to take time, Ares!' she warned him. 'I've married you, but I still don't trust you at all. I cannot forget the things you did to me in an instant!' He gave her a stunned look. 'I know that, but I thought you understood. It was not about that. I really wanted to save you two,' he replied softly. 'You didn't need to save us,' she answered. 'I had everything under control.’ 'Oh, yes, of course. I didn't need to save you. Xena the Warrior Princess had everything pretty much under control.' He let a finger trace her jaw line. 'Look at you, Xena! You're dreadfully tired, no correction you're worn out. This is not your fault! You're in desperate need of a rest. You have been hunted since Eve was born. You had no time to restore your powers or at least relax with your child. You need protection and I can guarantee that among a few other things. Admit it, Xena this time there was no other way out!' She gave him a stolid look, 'Don't be foolish. I will never admit that. The pressure was too strong. That's the reason I married you!' She knew she was lying and she knew that he knew. But she simply could not give in. 'I want you to understand something, Ares! You managed to become part of my life again and I agreed to that, but you should know that I will never ever lead one of your armies, fight a battle for you or be one of your playthings in a game against another god. I changed, I will not return, so you can give up on that!' Ares smiled weakly at her and for some unknown reason he did not make use of it. 'Xena, that's over!' He shrugged carefully avoiding waking up the baby. 'What's past is past. I only care about the future, our future!' Xena still looked very thoughtful at him, it was evident that she still had massive doubts. 'Okay, let's drop this subject for now and join the others in your mother's tavern.' He handed Eve carefully to Xena. 'Shall we go?' he asked. She nodded. Ares wrapped his left arm around her shoulder. 'I will surprise you, Xena. Promised!' She stopped and stared blankly for a moment at him 'No more promises and surprises, Ares! I am fed up with them!' She informed him. He nodded in agreement. 'Okay.' Ares' words trailed off as they left the hall for the wedding reception party in Cyrene's tavern. Behind a huge black marble column Illainus appeared with a strange smile. It seemed Athena's chosen archer had witnessed the whole conversation between the newlyweds.   
  
By the time the trio reached Cyrene's tavern, it was already filled with many people. And still a lot of inhabitants of Amphipolis began crowding into it. All of them were in high spirits after the end of Athena's siege. Some of them used the opportunity to thank Xena for the quick end of the battle, others were only anxious to get a glimpse of Aphrodite, Cupid and Ares and a few happy to get a free drink and a hot meal on Cyrene's costs. Most of them were amazed to see Xena in her wedding dress and told her how proud they were to have such a famous person of Amphipolis. The old stories of Xena's warlord days were forgotten. She was no longer the feared Destroyer of Nations. Now she was a well-know daughter of this town and she became the wife of one of the most powerful gods among the Olympians, Xena was the wife of Ares, God of War. This direct connection to the gods must be a sign sent by a higher authority. It took Xena all her remaining strength to look happy, be friendly and trying to answer to all questions asked by her mother's curious neighbors. Ares stood directly behind her, not prepared to leave her alone for a minute.   
  
Aphrodite and Cupid sat at a table near the bar. They were waiting for the couple, who had finally arrived without further delay. To assist Xena's mother, Cyrene, the two gods had produced loads of food, wine, fruits and beer. They had been so happy to benefit to this party that Cyrene now had difficulties to store the things. So Gabrielle had left to help her with the food. Joxer had also left for the kitchen, but as he had two left hands with those things and the two women forced him to leave the room before he created an even bigger mess than he already had done. Now he was sitting opposite of the two Olympians and enjoyed his mug of red wine.   
  
After the arrival of the newlyweds Joxer could see that the two Love Gods were as relieved as he himself. They all had feared that the couple would have been quarreling in the temple for the rest of the evening. Now, the two were surrounded by the people of this town and did their best to be friendly to all the well-wishers in front of them. 'Move over!' Gabrielle demanded harshly from Joxer as she joined the three at their table. She plopped down on the bench next to him. 'Your wish is my command, Miss Sunshine!' Joxer retorted, grabbed his mug and moved a little. Gabrielle's face showed that she still had great difficulties to deal with this new situation. Nervously she started to drum with her fingers on the table. Joxer decided to keep his mouth shut and stared down on this mug while the bard carefully observed Xena, Eve and Ares in front of the congratulating crowd. Aphrodite and Cupid frowned as they looked at each other. This would be had to fix, almost impossible. But Aphrodite decided to give it a try for the sake of this marriage and her brother. 'Isn't it a lovely dress?' She asked Gabrielle and nudged Cupid with her left foot asking for his assistance. When the bard ignored the question and kept brooding, Cupid jumped in. 'Yes, Mum. Cyrene and you created a dream of a wedding dress!' He announced joyfully and Aphrodite began to glow enthusiastically upon her sons compliment. 'Oh, thank you. It was not easy because she did not cooperate at all. We were under such time pressure due to Athena!' The Goddess sighed dramatically loud. 'But in the end we managed to get along. You are right, we created a miracle!' She smiled proudly and self-sufficient about her own work. 'As I guessed before, not on her own will.' Gabrielle mumbled to herself, but loud enough that everybody at the table could here it. 'She despises him so much; she would have never done it without this enormous pressure. This is bound to go wrong!' Cupid and Aphrodite exchanged astonished glances. 'Gabrielle, what are you talking about?' Cupid cut in to stop the young woman from fussing. 'Xena and Ares have already been an item for a long time!' The Godling stated to wash away other ideas immediately. 'Yes,' Aphrodite joined in, 'The Warrior Babe had captured his heart, things will work out for the two of them!' Gabrielle was still very angry and not convinced at all. With a dark look in Ares' direction, she said, 'If their is one thing Xena learned its never trust Ares, he will never change!' Cupid shook his head. 'But Xena always fancied him.' He cut in to defend Ares. 'She did not!' Gabrielle snapped back. Aphrodite threw in ‘You should forget the power of love, it can move mountains!' Gabrielle nodded. 'I know that, Dite. But can it move Ares?' She faced the two Olympians; there was a look of despair in her eyes. 'Aphrodite, Cupid,' she said in a frustrated voice. 'I don't think anyone could make Ares fall in love, because he does not have a heart!' Aphrodite was about to lose her patience with her friend. 'Didn't you see the way he looks after her?' She paused. 'You only have to hear him calling her name in his sleep!' Aphrodite added with dramatic gestures. 'Xeeeena, Xeeeena over and over again!' She informed them by trying to imitate Ares voice. Gabrielle's eyebrows migrated to her hairline and Joxer sniggered evilly. 'No, I don't know his sleeping habits!' Gabrielle managed to say trying to hide embarrassment about this news. 'Not that it would make a whole lot of a difference!' She added immediately in Aphrodite's direction. 'Well, then admit it, Gabby! You don't know him so well!' The goddess snapped angrily in the bard's direction. The young woman nodded agreeingly. 'Maybe, but even if he does have a heart, it's certainly immune to feelings!' With growing misery Gabrielle realized that Xena was surrounded by so many strangers and inhabitants of Amphipolis hat it was almost impossible to reach her. ‘You're just jealous!' Joxer cut in as answer to her question. Her head rushed in his direction and she stared angrily at him. 'Joxer! That was too bad of you!' He nodded and agreed. ‘Perhaps, but it interrupted you in starring the whole time in their direction, didn't it?' Gabrielle immediately regretted her harsh tone, which might have made her sound jealous. 'I'm not jealous, of course, Joxer! But Xena is my best friend – she is my soul mate!' She informed him tersely. 'By the gods, Gabrielle, that look of yours can turn milk sour!' Joxer lamented. Gabrielle turned to him as if he was a child and nudged in his ribs to make him wince. 'Oh, shut up, you insolent toad!' She grumbled. Joxer ducked to avoid another painful hit from Gabrielle. 'Gabby, things were not laid out beforehand, you two could not know that...' He tried to sooth her. 'You are supporting them?' Gabrielle demanded furiously, her voice started to sound hysterical. 'Don't be silly!' Joxer gave her a hurt look and slammed his mug down on the table. But it was already too late for explanations. Gabrielle did not deign to look at him. She stood up and left the table trying to meet Xena. Joxer frowned, this was weird. How could he help her?   
  
The evening limped by with painful slowness; a queue of thankful citizens shuffled forward and, with nobody interesting to gaze at, Xena had great problems to remain nice and friendly. She was so tired and exhausted. 'I'm going to see my mother. I won't be long', she said in a soft voice. 'I'll miss you,' answered the male voice behind her. Instead of giving him a proper answer she nodded only. Newlyweds, they were newlyweds. What a nightmare! She pretended to be happy and looked around for her mother. She got a glimpse of Gabrielle, Joxer, Aphrodite and Cupid who still seemed to discuss the marriage. Cyrene was delighted to see her daughter. 'Mum, I would like to talk.' Xena informed her and the bar tender nodded. She walked over to Ares and handed him the baby. 'We leave for the kitchen!' She informed him and turned around to join her daughter. 'Well, I've to admit, he is better looking than I thought!' Xena gave her mother a faint smile. 'At least one positive thing after all, Mum!' Cyrene felt Xena's inner turmoil and decided to try to cheer her up. 'Hmm, It didn't seem like a very promising idea to me at first. But it worked, Athena is gone. You know, Xena people's relationships are always quite mysterious. No one from the outside ever really understands what makes them work and what doesn't. I think you should try it out first!' Xena's eyes widened. 'What do you mean?' An indescribable expression flashed across Cyrene's face. 'Well, I know him not as well as you do. And I cannot say that I was positively overwhelmed by his proposal, but I think he is really interested to help you and Eve. He risked a lot. That's more than all the other Gods did!' Cyrene paused and looked back to Xena. 'I wouldn't be a good mother if I didn't try to help my daughter out of her misery. And I wouldn't be a good grandmother if I didn't try to secure my granddaughter's life!' She declared in a loving, motherly voice. 'Xena, I've been praying to the Gods, hoping one of them would help you and Eve. And it seems someone heard my prayers and helped you two. Of course, I was surprised by the outcome, but I have to admit it worked!' Cyrene's confession caught Xena totally off guard. She eyed her mother with a bewildered look. The surprise was visible on her face when she cried out. 'Mother, we are talking of Ares! Ares the God of War. Ares the son of Hera!' Xena said awfully, but her mother sighed and held up a hand. 'Yes, I know. But you always had a soft spot for him. You cannot deny that.' Xena's face blushed slightly. Cyrene caught that look on her daughter's face. She smiled knowingly at her. 'There is no need to look guilty. I do remember that sort of feelings though I am your old mother!' Xena had to smile upon that remark. 'Mum', she interrupted, 'do you have any idea what I can do to ensure that nothing goes wrong?' Cyrene shrugged. 'No. But I think you will soon find out, Xena. Don't worry too much. Now he is on the same level than you are. He cannot harm you unless he wants to harm himself!' 'Honestly, Mum, do you really think it can work at least for some time?' Cyrene paused before she replied 'Darling, it always takes two to tango! You should try it for the sake of Eve'. Xena nodded and added 'Don't think he is a good dancer!' It simply came out; despite of the internal debate she was having with herself. Cyrene smiled kinkily at her daughter, 'You will never know if you haven't tried!' Her mother was right. Ares had really done more that the rest of the Gods. She could try to get along with him, trying to make the best of an unwanted marriage. Xena was not sure if she could do that, but at least she could try. Xena's thoughts were interrupted by Joxer. His head popped around the kitchen doorway. 'You know what you are, Xena?' He paused and it was obvious that he had already had one drink too many. 'You are our lifesaver, that's what you are!' He declared in his typical happiness. 'Yes, I know,' Xena calmly returned without bothering to turn towards the direction of his voice. 'Does this mean I'm getting any bonus points?' Joxer giggled and had to lean against the doorframe, he let out a loud 'Mmh, I hope so! Does Ares run such a system?' Xena's eyes widened upon this remark, but before he was able to answer, Cyrene cheerily cut in, 'Oh, come on kids! No quarrels tonight. Anything, anytime but not tonight!' Xena nodded approvingly and hugged her mother. 'Yes, Mum. Let's go back before my husband starts to get on my daughters nerves.’ They both supported Joxer and arm in arm they returned to the party.   
  
Inside the tavern the crowd in front of Xena suddenly divided. The noise in the room died away as Athena's chosen one, Illainus, appeared in the company of two other elite archers. Cyrene helped Joxer over to the bar to get him out of the archer’s way. Xena saw the fear and hate in the faces of the watching people. They all were afraid that the battle could start again. This condescending entrance of Illainus and the angry look expression on her face did not anger well. When they had reached Xena eye to eye, Illainus scrutinized the Warrior Princess from head to toe. 'Why did you wed in white, Xena? Black would have been more suitable for this unholy pact with your godly demon!' She asked her in a sweet, falsely tone. Xena felt the storm of indignation among the inhabitants and feared it could break out due to this mean insult. She felt an instant desire to kill that woman, but for her friends' and guests' safety she tried her best not to show it to Illainus. Delivering unkindness for unkindness was never the answer, no matter how satisfying it might be. Ares appeared with Eve. Xena gave Illainus a loaded fake smile. Do not mess with me it said. Ares' look showed no emotion when he handed the baby carefully over to Cupid who was followed to him. The God of Love stepped behind Ares to protect the child. Ares was not willing to let anybody spoil his wedding party. Xena used this moment of surprise to emphasize that she knew what Illainus was up to. 'You cannot provoke me, Illainus!' She snapped in the archer’s direction. 'I did not lose, I am still alive, so are Eve, Gabrielle, Joxer and my mother! The battle is over. And on top of that I am Ares' wife now!'   
  
Illainus looked at Ares with disgust and made a choking sound of frustration. Ares smirked falsely back to her. 'Leave that to me!' He said in a caring voice to Xena and turned back in Illainus' direction. In a cold, clear voice he said loudly. 'It's hardly surprising that you don't understand Illainus. Xena is now closer to the Gods and heaven than you will ever be!' He slipped his right arm around Xena's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. All guests laughed about the War God's comment. Xena smiled weakly, but she allowed Ares to leave his hands patted on her shoulders. Gabrielle shook her head. 'I don't think I want to hear more of this!' She mumbled with a sigh to the tipsy Joxer, who kept on watching the discussion from the bar. 'Stay away from my wife and child, Illainus!' Ares hissed furiously in their direction. 'Take your guards and get out of here, you are not welcome! Or shall I kick you out personally?' The three women stiffened. Illainus angrily snapped in Ares direction. 'Don't you dare to touch me or Athena will –' 'Or Athena will do what?' Xena bit out savagely. 'Don't bother to threaten us, Illainus!' Ares jaw tightened, his face changed into an icy glaze sliding across the archers. 'Athena, Xena and I struck a deal. She will not call you her favorite anymore if you break it!' Ares face was emotionless and hard, only his eyes showed how much anger was boiling inside of him. The tension in the small room was nearly unbearable. Illainus knew she lost this fight and turned to the other two women. 'We’ll leave, let's go!' Angrily they headed for the doors. Xena's worried look followed them. 'Spiteful, vain bitch!' She said with a snarl. Bitterness had crept into her voice, but Illainus had deserved every word. 'My sentiments exactly,' Ares dryly commented her outburst. She turned around to him, her expression very severe. 'I don't like the look on her face. What is she up to Ares?' Ares' eyes followed Illainus leaving the tavern. 'Don't worry, Xena. Illainus will never be a problem to us. Athena agreed to this wedding she will not tolerate this behavior. She is leading Mount Olympus, She will risk that the other gods learn about Illainus disobedience. That would undermine her power and authority on Zeus throne. And I also doubt that Illainus will risk to spoil her relationship to my dear sister, took her too long to get this position!' Xena's eyes followed Ares' look. 'Hope you are right!' For some strange reason she was still worried. 'Would you mind moving your hand?' Xena asked him in a strange voice. 'Your method was rather simple, but I think now everybody understood that you labeled me as you intended to!' Ares raised an eyebrow. 'And do you mind?' He teased her. Smilingly she slightly shook her head. 'I'm too tired to do so!' She paused. 'And what could I do? I married you and I learned that guys have their pride, too!' She informed him when Ares took his hands from her and stepped back. He was about to answer something to Xena when Aphrodite jumped into their conversation. 'Gee, that was very impressive, bro!' The Goddess smiled innocently at both of them. 'Xe, it's a common mortal use that the bride throws her bride bouquet into a crowd of unmarried women. Joxer said they all have to jump and catch it!' Aphrodite handed Xena her wedding flowers. 'So I guess that will be entertaining for all of us!' Xena rolled her eyes when she saw the usual crowd of unmarried women nervously waiting for the bride's move. 'Okay, Dite! Let's hope I do not hit somebody too hard with the roses!' She turned around and threw the flowers.   
  
There was a commotion at the doors as a man that just had entered the tavern, caught them instead of the jumping women. It was Hercules, Ares' and Aphrodite's mortal half- brother. His best friend Iolaus was standing right behind him. Xena was worried as she saw Ares different look. She turned around to see what happened. When her eyes found Hercules and Iolaus she was as worried as Ares, Gabrielle, Cupid and Joxer. It was no secret that the brothers did not get along so well. Only Aphrodite was delighted to seem them. 'Look! Who's coming to kiss the bride! So pleased to see and meet you', She said in her breathy voice. 'Hello, Dite. What happened?' Iolaus asked. Aphrodite smiled all over, 'What happened? Xena and Ares married today, Athena withdrew her troops and this stupid war is over!' She pulled her half brother closer, 'Isn't that wonderful, Herc?' Hercules and Iolaus gave each other a perplexed look. But Aphrodite was in her element. It seemed she had no worries at all. 'Iolaus, cutie pie. Long time not seen. Come see our newlyweds, aren't they a perfect match?' Iolaus blinked at her, while Hercules watched Ares' and Xena's arrival through the crowd of guests.   
  
'We haven't come at a bad time, have we?' Iolaus ventured to break the ice, showed a big smile, stepped forward and hugged the bride. He told her 'That serves you right, Xena, after all what you have done to me!' The blond man grinned mischievously in the bride's direction. 'Now you have to deal with Mr. Leather pants permanently. What a revenge for my unanswered love!' He kept on ruminating about the news. Ares appeared right behind Xena, standing very close to her to show the new guests that he was not willing to share her with anyone else. Aphrodite and Cupid were still sniggering about Iolaus joke. 'Thank you, Iolaus for reminding me of my sins of the past!' Xena answered him. 'I almost forgot your strange kind of humor or did I force myself to forget it?' Iolaus started to laugh. 'Good return, you’re such a smart person, Xena!' Ares looked over her shoulder and gave Iolaus a strange look with a gleam in his eye. ‘That’s just what you need to be to survive a constant relationship with him!' He pointed smilingly in Ares' direction. Xena glanced fleetingly over her shoulder. 'My thoughts, exactly!' She sighed and looked over to Hercules, who was still observing Ares, who was refusing to look back to his half-brother. Guys and their foolish little intrigues. 'Hercules, I am sorry,' Xena said trying to calm down the situation. The half god broke his eye contact with Ares. The Warrior Princess looked down. 'I didn't mean to throw the flowers right at your head!' Hercules smiled upon her remark. 'Xena, most definitely at your service!' Xena raised her head and gave him a smile that made Ares heart jump in anger. 'And most definitely intruding,' he added. Hercules was not surprised; he had expected such a remark from his half brother. 'Ares, already patronizing your wife?' he replied. The God of War gave Hercules a big fake grin. 'No, but don't you two have somebody to rescue? Lost puppies, desperate widows or some virgins in danger?' Xena knocked her left elbow in Ares' chest to stop him from mocking the two. 'You're not intruding!' she cut in mildly. 'You know Ares, always the charmer, he should give lessons in it.' She felt his arm slipping around her waist, pulling her closer. Ares, jealous as he was, had to show Hercules that he finally got Xena back. He knew this was very childish, but after all he could not resist doing it. Xena touched his hand and pinched it softly, immediately he softened his grip. She was still smiling in Hercules direction. 'You see, my husband is the happiest man in Amphipolis tonight!' Hercules grabbed Xena's right hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it smoothly. 'You are wonderful, all the best!' he simply congratulated her. Xena's left hand stayed on Ares' arm, she knew that he would dislike Hercules' gesture. She felt how he slightly stiffened his grip around her waist. But the constant touch of her hand stopped him from quarreling with Hercules.   
  
Actually, Ares was relieved that he was not forced to deal with his half brother alone after their disastrous last meeting. He was hoping that the tavern full of people would stop Hercules from fighting with him. But seeing him kissing Xena's hand, touching her and not being allowed to react to it was a very difficult and unpleasant new experience. Unfortunately, it was more than likely that once Hercules met Xena alone, he would fall at her feet and try to mess up her mind just as he did some years before, resulting in Xena's splitting off from him. He felt the anger growing inside of him, fearing the influence his brother might have on Xena. 'You don't need to be afraid, Hercules!' Ares informed him and the rest of the guests loudly. 'Xena and I exchanged our vows in front of the Fates. I guess that explains everything, brother!' Hercules, Iolaus and the inhabitants of Amphipolis look very surprised about his statement. An exchanged look between Hercules and Iolaus showed that they were not satisfied by this answer. 'That's isn't all that needs explaining, Ares!' Hercules said this with a worried tone. 'The city was under siege by Athena's and Hades' troops. There was no time to think of something more suitable for your taste. Is it that what you want to know?' Ares demanded nervously and felt Xena stiffening her body under his grip. 'Hercules, Ares helped Xena to get rid of Athena!' Aphrodite informed him. 'He proposed and Xena accepted his offer!' She added to help her older brother. 'So, you see brother, you have no reason to worry!' Ares gave Hercules a childish smile. 'You say that, Ares. But I think I need to hear Xena herself saying that. If you do no mind, brother?' Hercules smirked back. Ares just nodded upon this remark, avoiding getting involved in a conversation that easily could heat up his temper.   
  
Gabrielle strolled near Hercules and Iolaus, hoping no guests would stop her along the way. 'Hello!' She greeted Iolaus friendly. 'I'm glad you two are here!' Iolaus embraced her enthusiastically. 'You look pale, Gabby!' He informed her. 'Where's that beautiful smile I love such much?' The bard's face crumpled and she had great difficulties to hold back her tears. 'It was a shock, that's all!' She answered him flounderingly. Iolaus patted her shoulder. 'Now we are here, everything will work out fine! You will see!' Hercules turned around and embraced her. 'Hello, Gabrielle!' He said simply. 'Don't worry, I will talk to Xena in private as soon as I can release her from my brother's hands.' The young woman nodded satisfied. Iolaus looked over to Ares and Xena. 'That's really a surprise. I never thought she would have another child, but she has. And I was sure she would never ever return into Ares' arms, but she did!' Hercules nodded agreeingly. 'Me, too! Just look at him, how he embraces her! It's so ridiculous!' Iolaus frowned. 'Maybe jealousy is a good explanation for his present stunts?' He asked his friend. Hercules widened his eyes. 'Are you kidding? Ares and a mortal feeling?' He rolled his eyes disbelievingly. They were interrupted by Cupid who joined Iolaus. 'Hey, long time not seen!' Iolaus was pleased to see his friend. The godling nodded. 'Yeah, it's been some time!' He pointed with his head in the direction of the bar. 'What do you think about a drink to refresh our memories?' Iolaus' face split into a massive grin. 'Now, you are talking, mate! Lead me to it, Cupid!' He clapped his right hand on the Love God's feathery wings. Hercules used this opportunity to walk back to Xena and Ares, leaving Gabrielle behind. 'If I could just kidnap the bride for a dance, brother?' Hercules took Xena's hands and pulled her away from Ares. She was relieved to be rescued from his strong grip. Ares eyes followed his half brother’s and his wife's gaze ignoring his bad feeling about it. If took all his strength to stay calm.   
  
Hercules started to dance with Xena, some other couples joined them on the dance floor. 'You are very beautiful, simply breathtaking! My dear brother is a lucky man, Xena!' He told her. Xena nodded, slightly embarrassed due to Hercules' confession. He could see that she was not that happy about the recent change in her life. 'I have to confess to you that I simply don't understand what happened here today or how you could marry my dear godly half-brother on your own free will?' Hercules' face showed that she wouldn't get rid off him, unless she told him everything. 'Only take the circumstances after your father's death into consideration! They hunted me from the very minute you left to mourn for Zeus!' She paused to regain her strength. 'No matter where I went, they already waited for me!' Hercules stroke softly through her hair. 'Ares helped more than once. He was the only one among them who tried at least to find a different solution. He was the way out, Eve's chance to survive and my chance to stop the hunting. Ares offered me a deal at his own risk and against Athena's will. I accepted it!' Hercules pulled her slightly closer, fully aware to risk one of Ares' famous outbursts as a reaction to his behavior. 'Why didn't you call for me?' he demanded. 'There wasn't time for that. It was an emergency.' Xena explained. 'What sort of an emergency?' Hercules asked. 'The city was under siege by Athena's troops! She held Gabrielle as hostage and her soldiers were about to take over!' Hercules nodded, he understood. Ares offer had been the only way out off a hopeless situation. 'I will never ever trust him!' Hercules exclaimed. 'I will always have a close eye on Ares actions! Don't forget you can always count on me, whatever he tries! We both know the stunts he can pull!' Xena smiled and answered 'I don't need someone to remind me of how often he tormented me!' She stroked back her hair. 'On the other hand, Xena you know Ares like no one else. Who knows maybe you are able to create a miracle. It'd be lovely if we could have lunch or a picnic together one day. After this pact in front of the Fates some things between Ares and me will change.' 'That would really be good,' she answered. 'I hope this whole wedding is worth some changes.' They continued to dance together as Xena tried again to justify herself in front of her friend. 'I do not claim to be a great judge of character, Hercules. And especially not when it comes to Olympians. And we both know what kind of god he is and can be!' Hercules was surprised by this statement of hers. He grabbed her chin and forced the bride to look directly in his eyes. 'My brother is like he is. But I cannot deny that his feelings toward you were always very strong and intense. Xena, we all have things to hide. Maybe you now have a good chance to find out what he really feels for you.' Xena had to admit to herself. Yes, everyone hid something. She'd been successfully hiding her feelings towards him, the bad and the good ones. Now she would face a lot of intimate time with him. This idea terrified her. She could still remember how mad she once was about him. Could she keep control of her feelings? Could she resist his seduction? – 'Xena?' Hercules smiled. 'Mmmh?' she answered faintly her eyes wandering back to Ares. He looked so at home here in her mother's tavern. Strangely enough among all the citizens of Amphipolis he seemed to fit. 'Xena?' Hercules tried again. Her eyes guiltily widened as she recognized that he already called on her for the second time. 'Where have you been? You were miles away!' Her eyes lit up with a mixture of laughter and frustration as she shook her head. 'Don't ask, don't ask!'   
  
Ares overheard a question that Aphrodite asked him. He was much too busy staring in Hercules' direction. If looks could kill. So his sister was forced to try something else. Pulling Ares down to a seat next to her, Aphrodite shook sorrowfully her head and launched herself into a torrent of questions. 'Oh boy, she really doesn't fancy you at all, does she?' Ares gave his sister a surprised look. 'Of course, she does. She just hasn't realized!' He declared stubbornly. Aphrodite touched his shoulder. 'And how will you work that out?' Ares grunted something that Aphrodite could not understand, so she tried again. 'That's so typical for you, bro. You've always got the girls queuing up for you. And only the dead Zeus knows why. But convincing Xena is a little bit more complicated, you will have to change slightly if you want to get along with your wife!' Ares gave her a total bored look. 'Dite, I don't want to talk about it!' Aphrodite sighed deeply. 'Oh boy, that won't work. It will most certainly not improve your status by simply not mentioning things or avoiding to talk about your failures in the past!' She looked over to the dancing couple and back to her brother. 'And it will not work if you try to kill Hercules with your looks. You should better think about a place for you honeymoon, big one!' Ares glared over to his sister. 'I already did that, don't worry I am able to handle my love life without your involvement.' 'Really?' Aphrodite widened her eyes but decided to overlook his naughty remark about her profession. 'So where are you going? When? And what is your plan?' Ares shook his head; his sister was not prepared to give in. She would never do that so it was better to inform her about his ideas. 'Samos, mother's temple and tonight. Satisfied?' Aphrodite smiled conspicuously. 'Yes, for the beginning. But how do you get there?' Ares smiled and leaned over to his sister. He whispered something in her right ear. The Goddess of Love giggled and clapped into her hands. 'It's just as I told Athena! You are deeply, madly in love. Damned I am good!' Than she jumped up from her seat. 'Well, I think it's time to remind Iolaus that I am a good dancer, too. Keep on smiling, Grouchy! That improves your looks!' And off she was. Ares nodded to himself and kept on brooding about the dancing Hercules and Xena. He drummed his fingers on the table in the rhythm of the music desperately trying to find an answer. He had to do something that his half brother saw that Xena was with him not only because of Eve but forever. But what? It would not be easy because he could no longer fight against Hercules without causing a permanent damage their marriage agreement. Those hated pictures from the past flashed back into his mind. A vision of Xena appeared before his inner eyes – a beautiful face with radiant blue eyes, bronze skin and smiling lips. Pictures of their warlord days. The unique bond they shared. Xena kissing him passionately and leaving for a battle against Hercules, who then unchained the warrior princess' heart. Xena's different way after that and many of their encounters. How much he hated those memories which had been torturing night over night for years. These nights were over, Xena returned into his life. Whether he liked it or not he would have to learn to be more patient. She was his wife now and not even Hercules could change that fact. His eyes returned to the dancing couple. Ares was totally overwhelmed by the radiant glow she seemed to have around her and which captivated him so much that he overheard Cupid who joined him at this table. 'It's hard to see him touching Xena, isn't it?' Ares turned his head slowly into Cupid's direction. His discomfort about this new interruption was obvious. ‘Surprise, surprise another Love God at my table. Did your mother send you?' He asked with a bored tone and with a sinister grin he looked away from the young Love God. It took all his strength to be polite to his nerve-racking relatives. 'Take it from me, Ares! Xena will wet her knickers if you just try to show her your romantic side! Rough, hairy warrior with a big sword and a dark sense of humor. Be a good father to her child. Fearsome and adorable all in one. A combination of power and softness, no woman can resist that!' Cupid smiled triumphantly and patted Ares' shoulder. 'What do you want Cupid?' Ares asked dryly and flexed his arms. 'Everybody knows you are a bit rough, Ares. You handle women as you do your sword, with a strong grip. Maybe you should work on that!' Ares sat a face and smiled back, but he didn't know why. 'Maybe you should apologize for the things you did to her? Women like it when men apologize!' The young Love God went on lecturing. Ares was about to lose his temper. He wanted to leave this place, these people with their good advices as soon as possible. He wanted to start his honeymoon; he wanted to start it now. 'Do me a great favor, Cupid.' The young Love God's face brightened enthusiastically. 'Yes, anything you want, Ares!' The God of War gave him a faint smile. 'Very good! Get lost!' He stated tartly and Cupid left in an instant avoiding provoking Ares.   
  
Ares went on watching Xena and Hercules dancing. He could not seem to help himself and ignore the painful lump constricting his chest. In spite telling himself it did not matter, there was still that part of him that felt betrayed by his half brother, that felt jealous. 'Are you wollgathering?' It took Ares a moment to focus on Cyrene. Trying to look relaxed, he nodded. 'Guess I was.' Cyrene gave him a knowing look, hearing the misery in his voice. 'I have hated you with passion. I thought that after my husband you had stolen my daughter, too.' Cyrene paused; her face showed that she was fighting with herself. 'But I've to admit you surprised me today, Ares. I wanted to say thank you for saving my daughter, her child and my hometown.' Ares tried to look as friendly as he could. 'Cyrene, I know this...' But Xena's mother rose her right hand and stopped him. 'You expect too much too soon!' She stated simply, following Ares' look to the dancing couple. 'You should be thankful for what you have, Ares!' The War God nodded silently. ‘The war is over, she is alive and your wife now. You should stay focused on that!' Ares nodded again, it was obvious that Cyrene was not willing to leave him alone. 'You do not have to remind me how fortunate I am Cyrene!' Xena's mother chuckled, knowing sarcasm when she heard it. 'I find it surprising,' Cyrene informed Ares. 'I always thought you were not the one-woman-man-type!' Ares shrugged. 'Well, I guess I used to be,' he smiled. 'But than Xena entered my life. She drove me insane with her beauty, power and resistance.' He paused and looked down. 'She is a beautiful woman – bright, funny, intelligent and a very talented fighter!' Cyrene was speechless; she had not expected such an answer from him. Not from someone with such a legendary bad reputation. Aphrodite and Cupid seemed to be right; Ares was really in love with her daughter. 'You should tell her about your feelings, Ares!' She commented dryly. His head shot up in the direction of his mother-in-law. 'What do you mean?' Cyrene stepped closer and patted his shoulder. 'It's not a god thing, Ares, this is much better.' Cyrene paused as if she was searching for words. 'Tell her how much you love her. Tell her so that she knows what's really at stake. This is your chance for a new start. Question is are you smart and man enough to take it?' Ares had no chance to respond to her, Cyrene had turned around and left him standing alone. For some reason her tips made Ares turn wary. He cursed heavily. It was hard to admit but Cyrene was right. Finally it had become love. Whatever he did today, he did it for her only. And to his own astonishment, he would do it again without the slightest hesitation. No, it could not be just lust. Lust meant to take, no risks, no reasons, the easy way. But Ares had taken risks, he had his reasons and he had given in to fix a better deal with Xena. By the time the War God came to that conclusion, his bad mood was gone and his eyes brightened.   
  
Upstairs in Xena's old room, the light came from a candle on a small table which was standing next to Xena's old rumpled bed. Its illumination outlined the features of a narrow-shouldered girl. Gabrielle was fiercely struggling against her tears. She sat down on the bed and wrapped her arms around herself, her chin rested on her knees and she was desperately trying to block out the bad feelings about this marriage. But it was no use. The tears already welled in her eyes. 'I hate him!' She cried out. A strong knock at the room door interrupted the silence and Joxer entered the room. He felt miserable to see his love so desperate. What could he do? He walked over to the bed and stood in front of her, but Gabrielle was so immersed in her misery that she did not hear or see him. Joxer edged closer to her. 'Gabby?' One of his hands softly stroke through her hair. She closed her eyes, her arms fell to her sides and her head dropped forward against Joxer’s chest. 'Why, why she’d done that?' The young warrior squeezed her body carefully. 'I don’t know. But they share a history, Gabby, we both only know in fragments!' The bard stiffened in surprise and shuddered. She slowly pulled back from him. 'Go, Joxer. Leave me alone!' She declared with a cracking voice. Joxer drew in a long, harsh breath, but did not leave her. So Gabrielle pulled her head away and said curtly. 'I said go, Joxer! Do it! I don't need you!' The young man was frightened by her harsh commanding voice and decided to inform Xena about Gabrielle's misery. He turned around and left the room immediately, leaving behind his total desperate friend.   
  
When the dance finally had ended Hercules excused himself with a warm smile and thank you. He went over to Iolaus and Cupid, who were standing next to the bar; enjoying the free drinks Xena knew he was fighting silently with his anger inside about this major change and the fact that he would never trust Ares. It was hard to say if Hercules still felt something for her or if he was just the very good friend he always claimed to be. But Xena was not able to think so much more about Hercules because Joxer joined her. 'Hi,' he managed and it was obvious that something bothered him much. 'What's wrong, Joxer?' Xena asked him directly. 'Think you should talk to Gabrielle; she is so desperate about this wedding.’ Xena's face softened immediately. 'Guess she blames herself and her arrest for the whole mess. It's breaking my heart to see her so miserable!' Joxer added. And for the first time of the evening Xena's voice was without a tensed edge. 'Where is she?' The Warrior Princess looked around and could not find her true friend. Joxer looked down on the floor. 'She went upstairs. She's in your old room. Said she wanted to be alone.' Xena nodded and hugged him. 'Go back to Iolaus and the others. I will go and talk to her,' she told him. 'Thanks Joxer!' Pushing back her black hair and the veil, she left to look for Gabrielle.   
  
Xena headed up the wooden stairs to the first floor of Cyrene's house. She took a deep breath before she hesitantly entered her old room. Luckily the door was unlocked. So Xena opened the door and walked in. A candle was burning and bathed the room into a strange light. Xena looked around, Gabrielle was sitting on the floor on the other side of her old bed. One closer look at her soul mate and she knew how desperate Gabrielle felt. Xena was shocked to see how unhappy the bard was. The Warrior Princess closed the door and rushed forward to her side. 'Dear Gods, Gabrielle!' Xena whispered in alarm kneeling in front of her. Gabrielle's eyes flew open and she jolted upright. 'It's okay, Gabby!' She stroke through her hair and murmured comforting words in a soothing voice. 'I should have never left you alone with him!' Gabrielle confessed angrily. Xena gave her friend a mirthless laugh and wrapped an arm around her. 'It's too late for that, Gabrielle. But don't let your personal anger about my marriage get in your way.' The bard's shoulders drooped. 'My personal anger?' She bit her upper lip and shook her head. 'Don't you remember the things he has been putting you through?' Xena's restraint broke as she saw her friend's pain-filled eyes. 'Of course, I do.' She said warmly. 'I will never forget them, but the decision to accept his offer was mine. And I did accept it before Athena appeared in the temple and announced your arrest.' Xena saw a feeling of guilt spreading over Gabrielle's face. 'I never thought that we could lose!' She informed Xena. 'And I never thought that Athena would be able to arrest me to put you under pressure to hand over Eve!' Gabrielle closed her eyes; tears were running down her chin as she shook her head again. Xena was overwhelmed by the picture. 'Gabrielle, it's not your fault. I needed to stop Athena permanently, so I had to build a stronger alliance against her.' Gabrielle's eyes flew open again. 'And marrying your greatest enemy meant that?' Xena shook her head slightly. 'He is not my greatest enemy, Gabrielle. Ares has hundreds of failures and a fierce temper, that's all!' Xena ventured calmly. She sighed and went on. 'But he is the reason we are all still alive.' The two women both remained silent for a while. One could hear the muffled sound from the party downstairs. 'Do you fancy him?' Gabrielle simply asked and broke the silence. Xena's face paled. 'I don't know. Guess I'll have to take the bad with the good!' She replied honestly, after all Gabrielle was her dearest and closest friend. 'Gabrielle, we can handle this, I am sure things aren’t gonna be different this time!' Xena said trying to comfort her friend. 'I'm sure they will be!' Gabrielle answered softly. 'I will never see you again!' 'No, it won't be. This will not happen. I know everything is confusing and complicated now. But I've a chance to live with Eve in peace and watch her grow! So do you! Ares knows you are my best friend, he will learn to respect that!' Gabrielle shook her head reluctantly. 'For your own and Eve's sake, Xena, let's hope you are right!' Xena smiled faintly. 'In my warlord days I was naive and gullible where Ares was concerned.' She said. 'But I learned a lot. It does not have to be perfect, it's whatever it is!' Gabrielle smiled back. 'And how will you live with him when Ares will insist on his games?' Gabrielle asked heatedly. 'I will find a way.' Xena's voice lacked of conviction. 'It's not as bad as you think, Gabrielle!' Xena lied lamely. 'Really?' The bard was not convinced at all by Xena's words. 'Gabrielle, I'm sorry. You risked your like for Eve and me today and I haven't thanked you properly for your caring to do that!' Xena put an arm around her friend as she saw Gabrielle slumped shoulders. 'Things will work out fine for us – they always did – somehow!' Xena felt miserable, she did not believe too much herself of those words she told her best friend. 'Not this time, Xena' Gabrielle answered her green eyes in harsh despair. 'I think there is no us anymore, Xena!' The Warrior Princess widened her eyes. 'Oh, come on, Gabrielle. It will not be as bad as that. We always made our own bets!' Xena tried to change the unpleasant subject. 'It's my wedding reception downstairs!' Xena pushed Gabrielle slightly and tousled her blonde hair. 'Nothing can tear us apart not even Ares!' 'Hope you are right!' Gabrielle added softly.   
  
A knock at the door disturbed them. Both heads shot up. Joxer shyly entered the room. He shyly crossed his arms over his chest as if he wanted to deny that he just disturbed this special moment. 'Sorry for interrupting you!' he simply said and pawed with his right foot on the wooden floor. 'You're not interrupting. Come in.' Xena asked him. The young man entered the room and Xena stood up. She quickly kissed Gabrielle's cheek and muddled through her hair. Gabrielle tried to smile, but remained on the floor. 'Your mother and Ares are looking for you.' Joxer informed Xena who was now standing next to him. Xena nodded. She halted her approach towards the door and decided to turn around, 'I will be away for a while, Gabrielle.' She informed her friend. 'Where will you go!' The bard asked forlornly. 'I don't know. It's one of Ares surprises!' Xena replied ironically. Gabrielle nodded. 'I am not going to say good-bye. That's not what this is going to be. I hope I will see you two soon downstairs.' Then she turned away and left the room. She closed the door and heard Joxer's helpless tries to comfort Gabrielle. Xena leaned against the wall of the corridor, trying to sort out the things she just said to Gabrielle. She was not sure if she had succeeded in making this turmoil easier for her friend. Tonight the two had reached a complete new level in their friendship. Somehow Xena had always managed to live without Gabrielle if she had to. The remaining question was if Gabrielle could manage her life without Xena. The Warrior Princess shuddered at the thought and descended the stairs back to the tavern.   
  
However, a moment later Xena returned to the bar. It was late and a lot of people had left. She looked over to her husband who was standing next to Aphrodite and Cupid. Their eyes met. It was obvious that he had been looking for her and that he felt uncomfortable because he did not use his godly powers to do it. Upon seeing her Ares' body relaxed and his tensed features calmed down. Xena was sure he wanted to leave soon. So she decided to join them. Aphrodite was delighted to see the bride. 'Ah, there she comes!' She smiled and faced her brother. 'See, I told ya she's back soon!' Ares nodded embarrassedly and tried to move closer to Xena. But Aphrodite did not move and kept standing. He cursed inwardly. His sister was really no help at all. Cupid saw Ares' frustration about his mother's ignorance. 'Ouch!' Aphrodite complained, rubbing her left side where Cupid had poked her in the ribs. She jerked forward and looked angrily over to her son. 'What on Tartarus got into you?' She demanded loudly and left Ares enough space to move closer to his wife. 'Oops, I'm sorry, Mum!' The young Love God hurried to excuse himself. 'I thought I heard somebody calling you, but obviously I was wrong!' Aphrodite shook her head and her eyes rolled up the ceiling. 'Oh, Cupie-Stupid, of course I still hear people calling me!' Ares was too much of a realist. He knew how stubborn his sister could be. But how could he catch Xena's eye? How could he get her attention back without causing a commotion? You are in trouble he thought, you are not good in courting especially not in connection with Xena. Attack had always been his best means of defense, so he decided to slip his arms around his wife.   
  
Suddenly Xena felt two hands slipping around her from behind. They locked around her waist and squeezed it gently. She felt a moment's panic. It was Ares holding her. He looked over her head examining the room and its remaining guests. 'Are you alright, Ares?' Xena asked him with an unmistakable concern in her voice. She was desperately trying to ignore his body so close to hers. 'Hmmh,' he softly replied, his arms remained locked around her body. 'I am done with being ignored by you.' Xena's body stiffened. 'And what do you plan now?' She could not believe that she was asking this. 'Hmmh,' Ares sighed again. 'Guess most of the guests are gone, so I think I plan to take my wife and my daughter back to my temple'. Xena relaxed. 'I swear I will never understand your moves, Ares!' He dropped his hands from her. 'And do you mind that?' Xena shook her head. 'No, makes life more exciting!'   
  
They left the two smiling Love Gods and walked over to a table close to them and sat down. Xena sat as far away from Ares as the bench permitted. 'Have some of your mother's beef stew,' Ares said flatly, shoving a small pot under Xena's nose. 'Are you not hungry?' Ares asked Xena, noticing she was only picking in at her food. 'You have not eaten much lately. Do you want something else?' Xena shook her head quickly. 'No, I'm fine,' she said and began to load up her fork with meat, as if to prove that she was hungry. In the brighter light at the table Ares could see once again how much Xena was worn up and looked tired. She was fighting against it, trying not to show anyone how much she was in need of sleep. Ares was not surprised. She had had no proper sleep since Eve's recent birth. Xena flicked her long black hair and the veil back over her shoulder, starting to feel uncomfortable under his observing look. 'Fine, Ares, really!' She opened her mouth and started to eat mechanically. Ares watched her carefully. She was lying to him, but he could understand why. He leaned across the table. 'I'm sorry I forced you to eat. I'll work on that, you'll see!' Xena nodded to his remark. Ares left her alone again and she snatched the pot of beef stew away from her. This was definitely not her day, the day she became Ares' wife. 'Ares?' Her voice stopped him and he turned around. 'When do we leave?' she asked him. 'As soon as you are ready' he answered her question. 'So tomorrow morning?' she teased him. 'No, as soon as possible!' Ares softly replied to her remark. 'Alright,' Xena yawned. 'I will inform mother to gather the things for Eve.' ‘Very well do so.' Ares sighed and joined Aphrodite and Cupid. They would leave this place at last. They would leave behind her and his relatives and friends as well as the incidents of the last few days. That thought slowly spread smile across his face. He finally got her back.   
  
A little later Xena moved across the tavern with Gabrielle beside her. She was about to leave with Ares for their honeymoon. 'Do you have any idea what he planned for the rest of the night?' Gabrielle interrupted the silence and Xena's thoughts. The Warrior Princess' eyes flew wide open when she turned in the bards direction. 'Gabrielle!' she gasped. The bard smiled wickedly. 'Oh, Xena, admit it! You always did have a soft spot for bad guys with muscles.' Xena's eyebrows almost migrated to her hairline. 'What?' she gasped again. Gabrielle's smile grew bigger. 'Yes, and he sure does have a lot of them!' 'Really?' Xena asked sourly. 'I have never noticed that!' Gabrielle patted her shoulder and pointed in the groom's direction. 'Oh, yes. Totally muscle packed and well trained torso. His body line looks like an exquisitely crafted marble statue!' Xena gave her friend a big fake smile. 'Thanks Gabrielle. I will try to remember that.' She answered caustically. Gabrielle returned Xena's big fake smile. 'Yes, do that!' Xena shook her head. 'Let's hope he is not that stiff and cold!' They two women laughed loudly. They looked at each other with a knowing smile. 'That was a bit too childish, wasn't it?' Gabrielle ventured. 'So if it was? I am a childish person, remember?' Xena retorted to her and looked over to her husband. Take a good hard look, she silently ordered herself. See him as he really is and then forget about him. No more stupid thoughts about muscles! She had to be careful, she was not accustomed anymore to so much Ares pure and unabridged. 'Minya once called him a big old, leather clad, well muscled, gorgeous hunk!' Gabrielle interrupted Xena who was lost in her thoughts. 'Did she?' The Warrior Princess answered and turned around. 'Yes, but she also called him a bad boy man!' Joxer smilingly added as he joined the two women. 'And if he is one thing, it's that!' Iolaus joined the conversation. They all started to laugh heartily. 'It's amazing, how beneficial and liberating a little laughter can be!' Iolaus stated happily and they all nodded approvingly. Ares head shot up and he looked over to the four. He loved to see Xena laughing. There had been a time he had been able to make her laugh until she gasped for air. A smile spread across his face. He had not seen her so relaxed in months. Maybe he could preserve this gleam in Xena's eyes that made his heart soar. Just at that moment their eyes met and her beautiful smile faded.   
  
But Ares had no time to wonder what caused her reaction because Hercules appeared right in front of him. Ares discomfort was obvious. For a split of a second panic crossed Xena's face when she saw a brief flash of frustration in Ares' dark brown eyes. She started to feel as uncomfortable as her husband because she knew she had to stop them before they could start a fight inside the tavern. Xena cursed inaudibly to herself and quickly crossed the room, leaving the startled Gabrielle, Joxer and Iolaus behind. She hurried over to the brothers to prevent the worst. 'Do you try to anger me?' Ares just asked Hercules sharply when Xena arrived at his side. 'No, I just want to talk to you about the things that happened today, what's the problem?' One could see the wheels in Hercules' head turning, he was not satisfied with the answers Xena had given him before. 'Guys, could we...' Xena tried to interrupt them, but they both ignored her. 'It's just that I find it hard to believe that you had this urge to save a lady and her child in distress out of the blue, Ares, without any major advantages on your side!' The War God gave the demi-god a startled look. 'Believe what you want,' he said acidly, 'I don't give a damn on your opinion, little brother!' The situation was getting worse, so Xena stepped between the men to block the way. 'Stop it, pull yourselves together!' she demanded from both men in commanding voice. She gently ignored Ares’ astonished expression due to her interruption. 'If you insist on a private talk with your brother, Hercules, please not in here!' She said impatiently and looked around. There was a hint of bitterness in her voice. Hercules face softened immediately. 'Yes, sorry, Xena!' He took her hand and softly kissed the back of it. Xena smiled about the gesture, Hercules was the perfect gentleman whatever he did. The smile faded abruptly from her lips when her eyes met those of Ares. 'Are you starting to warm up with my wife, little brother?' Ares asked him in a fake sweet voice and pulled Xena away from Hercules. The expression behind the fake mask on Ares face was definitely the opposite of calm, so Hercules returned the fake smile. 'Before one disaster follows another, I suggest you two leave for mother's backyard to clarify your contentious issues!' Xena cut in weathering a storm of refusal from the two. But there was none. 'As you wish, Xena!' Hercules said to her and left for the backyard. Ares' look followed his brother. 'I'm not in the mood for talks with the mongrel!' He informed Xena. 'I know Ares, but let me put this as clearly as I can: You have to!' She turned around and faced him directly. 'Because I want you to!' They contemplated each other for a few moments in silence. 'Sounds lovely!' Ares declared and raised his hands in a calming gesture. 'No problem!' He also reached for Xena's hand and kissed it. 'You know your wish is my command!' He said imitating Hercules and quickly released the hand to avoid her hitting him. Silently smiling he turned around and followed his half-brother through the crowd.   
  
'What do you want from me, dear brother?' Ares asked Hercules directly when he arrived in the backyard of the tavern. The two men exchanged dark looks when they surrounded each other like two lions before a fight. 'You know, she is not as strong and unbeatable as everyone thinks,' Hercules informed his brother. 'Especially not after the recent birth of her daughter!' He paused to find out if Ares was really listening to him. Mild cynism crept over Ares features when his brother mentioned Xena. It was evident that he was jealous, Hercules always knew that his brother saw a lot more in Xena then just his favorite warlord. 'The pressure they had put her through was unbearable for one person alone. Athena had been too strong, so Xena was forced to accept your offer!' His voice grew tenser as he saw Ares’ bored look at him. 'Ares, Xena married you because there was no other way out for her and her child. She neither had the intention nor the desire to live with you as your wife!' That stung and Ares had great difficulties to remain calm. 'Are you trying to provoke me, Herc?' The expression in his face was hard. 'Don't play the fool, Ares! I didn't want you to destroy their lives, that's all!' Hercules snapped back. 'This is not one of our superflously fights, this is about her!' He pointed to the tavern. Agreeing with a bad grace Ares said after Hercules finished. 'Let me put this as clearly as I can, brother! Maybe I manipulated her in the past, maybe I did pull some awful tricks to get her back and maybe I do not deserve her from your point of view!' He paused and took a long, harsh breath before he continued curtly. 'But just for your information, that's the past, it's over!' Hercules eyes grew larger. Skepticism was written all over his face. 'Old habits die hard, Ares!' The God of War wheeled around and looked up to the dark sky. 'Look who's talking! I married her in front of the Fates because I wanted to!' If Hercules was expecting Ares to attack him and damage his new bond with Xena, he would not give him such satisfaction. No matter what he needed to do to attain it. Ares was searching for words. 'She's not some woman – she's the woman! I have done it for her – and the truth is – I would do it again!' He explained that with such fervor that Hercules gave him a startled look. Sill Ares' head was spinning; every inch of his body was desperately lurking to fight with his hated half-brother. But he knew he could not do it anymore. Any insult towards Hercules would spoil his relationship with Xena. The realization of this was very frustrating. Hercules' eyes carefully observed each of his brother's moves as he began to circle on the backyard. He could feel that Ares was very angry. Suddenly Ares stopped and remained opposite of Hercules, his face set hard with angry lines. 'I appreciate your concern for my wife and daughter, but I forbid you to go anywhere near Xena alone!' Upon this remark Hercules widened his eyes again. 'You know, little brother, she belongs to me, she is my wife now! And thanks to your personal interference some years ago I learned to be very careful of what is mine! You will not take her away from me!' Ares said through gritted teeth. 'Don't be a such an idiot, Ares!’ Hercules angrily cut him short. 'I would never do that unless I have severe reasons. I know how you feel for her, no matter how weird you act!' Ares eyebrows shot up. 'You could have told me that before!' He angrily cried out. 'Why?' Hercules asked him mischievously smiling. 'We all need to learn, so do you big brother, so do you!' Ares right hand shot down to the hold of his sword. Hercules was sure that he was going to pull it, but it stayed put. A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. 'It's not over!' Saying that Ares vanished in an angry puff of blue and white bolts.   
  
Xena was shocked as she entered the back yard. Hercules was sitting on the ground and making strange noises. But there was no sign of Ares, obviously he had left. Panic stricken she ran over to Hercules. 'Are you all right? What happened?' Hercules’ laughing face looked up to her. Xena face relaxed immediately. 'Where is he?' she asked giggling half-god. 'Gone!' 'But what did he do to you?' Xena demanded furiously from Hercules who was still chuckling. 'Nothing!' He continued to laugh. 'He did nothing!' The demi-god repeated and tried desperately to cool down. Xena's eyes widened disbelievingly. 'You're kidding, nothing?' Hercules stood up, lifted her body off the ground to whirl it around. 'Yes, yes, yes!' Xena felt dizzy. 'Put me down!' She cried but Hercules did not stop. 'It's a miracle!' He started to laugh again. 'What's a miracle?' Xena asked breathless as he finally let her down. 'The power you have over him!' The Warrior Princess pulled a face. 'For minor things, maybe!' She corrected him. 'Minor things? Xena, I am everything but a minor thing from Ares' point of view! And I don't think you should underestimate what you can change in him!' Astonished she looked at him. Xena had to admit, Hercules might be right. Ares had never missed a chance to torture him. They were interrupted by Iolaus, 'Xena?' She looked at him as if she was expecting Ares could have killed all wedding guests instead of Hercules. 'Yes?' Iolaus patted his hand on her right shoulder. 'He is in the kitchen!' Xena opened her mouth, but Hercules cut in smilingly. 'You might better have a look at what he's doing, Xena!' She rolled her eyes as she heard Iolaus asking. 'What happened?' And Hercules started to laugh again. 'Nothing, Iolaus, nothing!' He assured his best friend in a chuckle.   
  
Ares was standing at the opposite side of the kitchen, his back to her. He gazed blankly out of a small window into the dark of the night. Something in the way he was standing – added to the fact that he had quarreled with Hercules – made Xena doubt that he had calmed down in the meantime. No, Ares was still boiling inside, fighting against his internal urge to kill his brother. Xena realized that Ares had managed not to fight against Hercules in fear of harming their matrimonial bond. In all the times Xena had never ever experienced that Ares could actually keep his word. He had tricked her so often that she never thought he could walk away from a fight. Especially not from a fight with his hated half-brother Hercules. But he did. Xena briefly closed her eyes, she could not afford personal feelings, she had to be very careful and lock them out. All the memories of his insults were fresh; she could recall them easily to regain her strength toward him. 'Ares?' Xena saw the tension in his shoulders relax. 'Hmh?' He simply answered without turning around to her. Xena stood rooted to the floor as she continued to watch him. 'What do you want?' Ares broke the silence and finally turned around to face her. He looked dreadful. 'I think it's time we leave!' Xena informed him. He nodded. 'Are you sure?' She slowly walked over to him. 'Yes!' Ares nodded again. 'Xena?' He asked with a strange voice. 'Yes?' She looked at him trying to find out what he was up to. She saw a brief flash of frustration in Ares brown eyes. She started to feel more uncomfortable; she knew she had to act immediately. 'I did not touch him!' Ares mumbled with a hint of bitterness in his voice. Xena relaxed and smiled faintly. 'I know, he told me. But let's go before you change you mind!' Ares stepped forward and touched her shoulder, unsure what her reaction would be. 'You look worried!' He said in a caring tone. Staring into his deep brown eyes, she pushed his hand softly away. 'It's been a long day for all of us, Ares!' Xena said gently ignoring Ares' startled expression. Regretfully looking away from him, deliberately denying him any further chance of an eye contact with her. The caring features vanished from Ares' face. 'Yes, then get Eve and your things, so we can leave this place.' He informed her in a low and savage voice. Xena cursed inaudibly to herself as they crossed the kitchen to re-enter the tavern to inform the other about the departure. This would not be easy!   
  
Aphrodite joined her brother upon this return to the bar. 'Sweet pea just be nice to her, the rest will take care of itself!' The God of War gave his sister an astonished look. 'What do you expect from me?' Ares asked her gravely with a haunted look in his eyes. He had the feeling that everybody was after him tonight. Aphrodite patted his arm. 'Well, only fools rush in, Ares. You can achieve your dreams, but you will have to compromise. Okay?' She stated blandly trying to sound as cool and professional as possible. Ares rolled his eyes and tried to get rid of her. 'Finished?' He asked her in an odd voice. The Goddess of Love swallowed hard, but before she could answer Cupid stepped between them and cut in. 'Can you imagine, Mum? Finally the bride is ready to leave!' Faintly puzzled Aphrodite was forced to let Ares of the hook who left her immediately to avoid further pieces of advice. He looked for Xena but only found Cyrene with the sleeping baby. 'Is she ready?' Ares asked her carefully. 'Yes, everything is prepared! Xena just left to inform Gabrielle about her departure!' She informed him. The War God nodded and was about to leave for kitchen. 'Ares?' He turned around. Cyrene handed him the baby, which he carefully placed in the crook of his arm. 'Thanks, I'm still not good in that!' He excused himself. Xena's mother smiled mildly. 'You will learn, you two will learn!' He nodded again, looking away. Cyrene touched his arm. 'Talk to her, you will be amazed how beneficial that can be!' The door swung open, Hercules and Iolaus re-entered from the backyard. Iolaus mouth dropped open as he saw Ares holding the baby. 'Don't panic, Iolaus!' Cyrene pushed Ares in the bars direction. 'They know each other!' Still Hercules and his friend were staring behind the god. 'Did you see that?' Iolaus interrupted the silence. 'Yep,' Hercules answered. 'Signs and wonders!' He commented dryly.   
  
In all the time, they had never been separated that long – unless one counted the time Gabrielle had thrown herself into the lava pit – they had spent less apart than most married couples in the last five years. Now Xena would leave together with Eve and Ares. Still Gabrielle was totally desperate about that fact, because there was not this unique duo anymore. Now Xena was married to Ares and he would surely do everything to drive a wedge between the two friends. 'Gabrielle?' 'Yes,' the bard turned around to her friend. Xena's sad face said more than thousand words. 'Is it time?' Gabrielle asked her and for a painful, peculiar moment, Xena thought Gabrielle was about to cry again. 'Yes, we are leaving!' Xena simply stated. Gabrielle tried to smile. 'Good night, Xena. And all the best for you three!' Xena rushed forward and embraced her best friend. Ares appeared behind her with Eve on his arms. Gabrielle did not spare Ares a glance; her eyes were fixed on her best friend's face. 'Thank you, Gabby. See you soon!' The Warrior Princess slowly turned around and Ares handed her the sleeping baby. As the three walked into the dark of the night, Gabrielle felt miserable. Xena had left for an uncertain period of time and left her behind. What should she do now?   
  
The night was mild, with only a faint early autumn chill in the air. The darkness that shrouded the streets of the city of Amphipolis was a perfect place to hide. Only the moonlight spilled down over the deserted streets. A few barking dogs were still awake as Xena, Ares and Eve went back to the remains of the Amphipolitan Temple of War. They entered and Ares closed the huge double doors behind them. Xena spun around, she felt miserable, desperate and trapped. 'Why are you closing those doors? Aren't there enough holes in the wall for people to come in!' She demanded from her husband.   
  
Opposite of the Temple of War, Illanius appeared behind a building. An evil smile spread across her face as she saw Ares closing the huge double-doors behind them. Her plan was working out perfectly. The War God did not even notice that he had just triggered off his little family's own funeral. Athena would be very proud of her and reward her for her good work done. Nobody would be able to hamper and question their leadership over all Olympians after Ares and his new relatives had gone!   
  
Inside the temple, Ares agreed to Xena's comment. 'You are absolutely right, my dear! He responded softly because he felt how tensed Xena was. 'I already thought about the peeping nerds that might disturb us in here.' He stepped forward and wrapped both arms around Xena and the sleeping baby. 'Even I know that this place is not suitable to spend our honeymoon!' Xena relaxed slightly. 'Trust me, Xena, the best is yet to come!' Xena looked down to the floor. 'Ares, I told you already. I don't want more surprises. It's been a long day!' She reminded him. 'I had more today surprises today than I will need for the rest of her life!' Ares pulled them closer and moved his hands up her neck, sliding under the black cascades of her hair. He could feel her body stiffen under his touch, but she held her head up high. He saw her cheeks tighten and her jaw tremble. She was his wife now and she was starting to accept this major change in her life. It would not be easy for both of them. But things had never been easy between Xena and Ares. 'Okay, I know this was not as romantic as it ought to be,' Ares agreed to her, sounding very earnest as he lowered his voice. Xena was still staring at the throne in front of them, holding Eve close to her chest. Resisting the temptation to answer something very rude, she kept her mouth shut. So Ares started to massage her shoulders lightly, he could feel her body softening beneath his constant touch. 'So it will be quite beneficial for us, if we three leave for a far more private place for our first night as a family!' Before Xena had the slightest chance to protest, the trio vanished from that spot in a sparkle of blue and white lightning.   
  
Just at the moment they were gone, the temple was shaken by several explosions caused by Greek Fire. The main walls and pillars came tumbling down and a huge dust cloud appeared. Illanius who was hiding behind a wooded door opposite the temple, smiled with great satisfaction. 'Happy honeymoon, you two!' She said in a purring voice and left into the darkness of the night.   
  
The remaining wedding-guests felt the earth move under their feet. They all heard the loud sound of the explosions. All mugs, bottles, bowls, jugs and the windows of Cyrene’s tavern rattled due to the force of the eruptions. 'What’s that?' Iolaus asked Hercules with a stunned face. 'I don’t know. Let’s find out!' He turned around, grabbed a torch near the entrance door and left. Iolaus followed him quickly like the rest of the people. A lot of inhabitants of Amphipolis with torches came running out of their houses. Also Cyrene, Gabrielle and Joxer joined the crowd. The ink dark horizont was illuminated through a fire in the east. 'The Temple of War!' Somebody in the crowd cried out. Hercules whirled around and began to run in the direction mentioned. He stopped abruptly and so did the others. What was left of the Amphipolitan Temple of War did not look promising. The pillars of the entrance were destroyed and marked the beginning of a huge rubble of stones, wood and dust. The temple was completely destroyed. Upon this picture Cyrene lost control of her expressions completely, her eyes were widened with shock and a sound escaped her lips that was part hysteria and part total exhaustion.'One disaster follows another!' Iolaus said frowning. He shook his head and walked over to Hercules. They both started to search in the dusty ruins of the Ares Temple, but luckily they did not find what they are looking for. 'This was bound to go wrong!' Gabrielle exclaimed. 'Oh, no, Xena! Xena!' The bard desperately cried out without gettinbg an answer. She slowly walked closer to the ruins and Joxer followed her. 'Gods! Look at the mess in here.' Joxer pointed out. 'What's that?' Iolaus squinted over broken columns a serious expression on his face. 'Calm down, it's not them!' he cried over to Hercules, Gabrielle and Cyrene. Hercules nodded. 'Don't be too upset, you two. I guess I know Ares long and well enough, they haven't been in here.' He said calmingly. 'Even Ares will not spent his honeymoon in one of his temples!' Cyrene was relieved that they did not find them among the rubble, though she still wanted to know where her daughter and grandchild were.'But where are they?' Cyrene looked around. Hercules and Iolaus pulled faces and shrugged with their shoulders. 'I have no idea,' Hercules said absently, thinking of places where his brother and Xena could be. 'Who knows? Ares is always up for a big surprise!’ Gabrielle cut in bitterly and her face crumbled into utter misery. Joxer wrapped a brotherly arm around her shoulders. 'Gab, you heard Hercules. I am sure that they are fine!' Gabrielle patted her head at his shoulder. 'Hope you are right, Joxer!'   
  
  
  
EPILOGUE:   
  
Meanwhile on a huge wooden luxury barque somewhere in the South Mediterranean Sea. The light of the full moon flashed off the surface of the dark blue waves. Xena was breast-feeding her baby daughter Eve. She was sitting on top of huge golden bed, dozens of silky luxury cushions around her. A small table with wine, cold chicken and fruits standing next to her. She was still wearing her wedding gown and humming a song to her suckling child. Ares was leaning against the railing in a casual manner. He was wearing a long black tunic and drinking nectar from a golden goblet. His curly black hair was being furrowed by the wind. 'Ah, alone at last!' he said. A lazy seductive grin swept across his face. Xena flashed with a swift smile in his direction. 'At last?' she asked him. Ares turned around and looked over to the bed. 'Yes, I was trying to figure out all evening, how I was going to get you out of Hercules's clutches, and here you are without him in tow!' Xena gave him a strange look about his remark about his half brother. 'And what else did you figure out?' Ares shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. 'I had to wait, otherwise I would have spoiled your mother's party or risk that your overcautious sidekick would have killed me.' He answered to her question in his sweet little boy mode. Xena shook her head lightly. 'Poor, poor Ares. That must have been Tartarus for you!' She gave him a big fake smile. 'Actually, no. It was not. It was worth it, worth this!' He looked around. 'When you finally realize how good we are for each other, you will agree!' The Warrior Princess had to chuckle over his new try to tease her. 'We are not ideally suited for each other, you know that!' 'Course we are!' Ares insisted smilingly. 'We are both warriors!' Xena opened her mouth to answer, but then she decided to ignore this difficult topic. 'I haven't seen any people,' Xena's voice dropped to a whisper and she suspiciously looked around as if she was expecting men watching them from hidden hatches. 'I know,' Ares whispered back, 'it does seem they follow my orders and stay downstairs. This will give us time for ourselves.' She nodded and looked down to Eve. 'Where are we going?' she asked him to avoid further discussions about their honeymoon. 'To Samos. I thought some days in mother's favorite temple could be very interesting. It's one of the most beautiful places I’ve ever been to.' Ares announced proudly. 'How long will we stay?' she demanded. He turned around and walked over to the table to get a refill for his goblet. 'I don't know. If it gets boring we leave for somewhere else. Any wishes?' 'No, nothing particular. I’ve never been on Samos before. How is it?' she asked. 'You will love it, I am sure. Nevertheless it's a very quite island. It will be good for Eve, too. You can spend a lot of time with her, nobody will disturb you.' Xena was surprised by his reply. What was he up to? 'Why are you doing this?’ She asked him. 'I mean why bother? You got me.' 'Because I wanted to, Xena. It's simple as that!' Ares replied looking down on the suckling child. 'I have never been married before, consequently I have never had honeymoon before. So, why not?' Eve was finished and Xena comforted her on the bed between some of the cushions. Ares had observed her and Eve. His cool brown eyes warmed suddenly with a mixture of amusement and desire. The God of War was watching his wife and his daughter. He was glad that none of his warlords could see him now; otherwise this would spoil his whole reputation. Marveling about the positive influence she had on his mood, he looked up to the stars in the sky. Xena's eyes followed his look. 'Cleopatra's royal barque! What a thrill!' He looked back at her through his dark eyelashes. There was a smile in his face as he said to her with a deep voice. ‘Guess I have my moments, too.' 'Well, I am impressed! It's fantastic!' Xena stated mockingly. 'What comes next? Breakfast on top of the pyramids?' He mockingly smiled back to her and walked over to the bed. She looked up to him as he slipped out of his tunic. He was totally nude. 'I don't know, any ideas Xena?' Too stunned to form words that could have made sense, Xena felt back on the bed. She looked at the cloak on the floor, a light mischievous smile on her face as she rolled her eyes. "Mmhhh, what about tango?' She purred in his direction. Ares got on the bed and started to kiss Xena passionately. 'It's been a long time, Ares!' Xena managed to mumble. He nodded agreeingly and whispered. 'Yes, very long. Five years and eleven days!' There was a longing in his voice that made him so confusingly attractive. His lips brushed over hers. 'Eleven days?' Xena managed to ask him and touched his cheeks with her hands. 'Hmmh! And 12 nights!' She sighed fakely and was forced to snigger upon his last retort. 'Really that long?' she teased him again. But instead of an answer, he softly pulled her face closer and his mouth hungrily recaptured hers. Even though Xena had thought it might feel strange being kissed by Ares after all that time, it did not. It felt the opposite of strange, it felt right. She gazed into his dark brown eyes and remembered the overwhelming magnetic force they could have, so she looked away to avoid to be drawn into them. 'I'm glad you are in my arms again.' Ares whispered to her before he started to kiss her earlobe. 'Someone like you is rare, I had to learn that the hard way.' A soft moan escaped her lips. Her efforts to withstand him were melting like ice in the sun. She felt his left hand fumbling with the buttons of her wedding dress. Xena sighed softly as Ares' mouth started to wander down her neck placing hungry kisses on the sensible skin starting to send shivers down her spine. She knew she had to stop him and regain her self-control. But before she could stop him, wailing soundly interrupted them.   
  
Eve was bouncing with her feet and crying loudly. Xena squirmed against Ares, trying to break his hold and drag her mouth away from the possession of his lips. 'Uhh, guess it's time for new diapers!' she stated heavily breathing and tried to rush up. 'Just in time!' Ares growled sarcastically in the baby's direction, 'I am sure Gabrielle taught her that!' as he released Xena. 'You will never know!' she replied laughingly with a slightly shaky voice and picked up her crying daughter. Ares propped himself on one elbow and watched Xena change Eve's diapers. ‘There we go, Evie. I know this is much better, isn't it?' She laughingly asked her daughter. 'You could help, you know!' She informed him while playing with Eve's feet. Instead of any assistance he flopped back onto the pillows and sighed loudly audible for both of them. 'It's not a God thing, Xena!' The Warrior Princess closed the fresh diapers and declared to Eve in a fake sweet voice. 'No, but a daddy's thing!' She returned Eve to her save place between the cushions. Grabbed the dirty diaper and threw it at Ares. The War God jumped up, barely managing to get out of the way as he caught the dirt bundle. 'Xena!' He cried out and scowled at her. Wildly cursing he looked down at his hands and threw the diaper over board. Irritated by this loud interruption again Eve started to cry for her mother. Xena smilingly picked her up, patting her back softly. When she saw Ares sniffling at his hands and trying to clean them, she started to sing loudly with a laughing voice to Eve. 'Hush now my little one, Ares just cries. Hush now my little one...!'   
  
  
  
**_Disclaimer:_  
  
Unfortunately, the Amphipolitan Temple of War was completely destroyed by the last explosion.   
  
However, 2000 years later a top team of international archaeology experts still tries to find out the ritual meaning of cow-bones on a sofa!**   
  
  
  


# NEW ROADS TRILOGY - BOOK No. 2 - United by Fate

  


## By Claudia-Janet

  
  
  
  
Xena, the Warrior Princess and Ares, the God of War, have married. Seldom a couple had been less suited for each other than those two. But now they are tied together not only by sharing the same life-thread. The powerful god had at last met his match in the fearless young woman – his equal in pride, strength and desire – but his opposite in dignity!   
  
On the South Aegean Island of Samos they start to deal with the difficulties of managing their lives together. But as fate would have it circumstances will force them to surrender to feelings far beyond their control and imagination. They will be drawn into an adventure like none before.   
  
A magnificent plan to destroy their lives permanently and kill Eve, Xena's little daughter, will change some things forever...

 

**Dedication: This story is dedicated to Kevin Tod Smith, who played "Ares" the one and only, and unfortunately died on February 16, 2002 in China due to a tragic accident. Besides your family, friends and colleagues, of course, a lot of people all over the world miss you and are very sorry that you had to leave so soon!  
  
Thank you for the joy you brought us with your portrait of the "leather clad war god". You created the miracle that a lot of "shippers" talk to each other via the world wide web. They are of all cultures, continents, races and religions. We moved closer together, because of you: That's more than most politians were able to!   
  
Summary: This is the second book out of three. It is a sequel part of a 'what-if-story' which starts the morning after "An Almost Perfect Deal" ended.   
  
It will take you on board of a wooden luxury barque somewhere in the South Mediterranean Sea on its way to the Greek island Samos, home of Hera the missing Queen of the Gods.**


End file.
